For a Couple of Nights You Could Say You're My Wife
by Halawen
Summary: Lucas needs a wife and fast, his boss wants to meet his family but Lucas lied about having one. Clare's having a few problems of her own, maybe they can help each other. A/U fluff shot starring Clare and Lucas. Read A/Ns please.
1. For a Couple of Nights

**Welcome to tonight's shot!**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

 **Stuff to know before reading:**

 ***Takes place right after Drew finds out he's not the dad and she tries to tell Eli**

 ***Adam is not dead, he was hit by a drunk driver and is in a coma and never dated Becky**

 ***Lucas still lives in Toronto, Mia and Izzy are still in Paris**

 **That pretty much does it enjoy the fluff and remember this stiry is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **For a Couple of Nights You Could Say You're My Wife**

 **(LUCAS)**

"Valieri can I see you in my office?" My boss requests when I get back to the office Wednesday evening after a job. I follow him into his office and sit down on the other side of his desk. "There's a position opening up and it would be a promotion for you and come with a large raise."

"That's great," I grin. I've been working at this company for two years now in the same position.

"You're a family man aren't you?" My boss asks.

"Yes Sir," I nod. When I applied for the job and interviewed the boss, who has eight kids of his own, asked about my family. I do have a daughter but I rarely see and Mia barely talks to me unless it involves Izzy, even then it's usually through text or e-mail. I'm not married, I don't even have a steady girlfriend. However my boss thinks I am married.

"It's a good position for someone with a family, better benefits, regular hours and less field work. I'd like to meet your family before I make my final decision, I've never met them before and I always like to meet with the families before I promote someone. Gives me a better understanding of the person, their ideals and values."

"Yeah, great I'll talk to the wife as soon as I get home and let you know tomorrow," I tell him keeping the smile on my face.

I shake my bosses hand; go to my desk to get my things and leave. I don't go home instead I hit The Break Room, a mostly high school hang out I still come from time to time it's a good place to think. I'm really happy that I'm up for a promotion there's just one problem, my family lives in Paris, France and Mia doesn't exactly talk to me.

"Lucas?" I vaguely familiar voice draws me out of my thoughts and I look up to see a girl who also seems vaguely familiar. Short and voluptuous with short light brown hair, her face resembles this cherub doll my mom has at her house. She has these incredible blue eyes you'd think I'd be able to place in a second. However I continue to stare at her and I cannot put a name to her face. "Clare," she says after a second when I continue to stare at her, "Edwards. Darcy's little sister."

"Right The Shep called you a bitch," I grin finally recognizing her.

"Yeah one of my more memorable high school moments," she comments sitting across from me.

"You look a lot different than I remember," I remark looking her over.

"Yes I got curves and laser eye surgery so no more glasses. Plus it's been three years," she replies with a somewhat snarky tone as a waitress brings her a ginger ale.

"Feeling nauseas?" I inquire.

"Being pregnant has that effect," she says and my eyes go wide.

"Didn't you and Darcy wear abstinence rings?"

"Yeah back when my parents were still dating and before Eli, and cancer," she sighs.

"You had cancer?"

For the next couple of hours Clare fills me in on the last three years. I hear all about her and Eli, her parent's divorce, her mom getting remarried, her date with Fitz and Fitz's return, her and Jake, prom and her friend getting shot, getting back together with Jake and breaking up, back together with Eli, them breaking up and getting together again. I hear all about Asher, Clare losing her virginity at prom, battling cancer, Adam's car wreck, Clare running student council with Drew and the building sexual tension, her breakup with Eli, sleeping with Drew and him telling her she's a rebound and finally finding out she's pregnant.

"I was sure Drew was the dad, he was actually excited about it and being really sweet. Then I found out I'm actually sixteen weeks pregnant, Alli told Dallas and he told Drew and now Drew hates me and he's being a total jerk. I tried to tell Eli he was the dad and he called me a whore so I'm not talking to him either. I didn't want to go home and with Eli working at The Dot I wasn't going there, not too many DeGrassi kids hang here anymore so I figured it would be safe. I was surprised to see you here though," she tells me finishing her story.

"Fuck and I thought me and Jane went through a lot in high school seems like you've been through most everything."

"At least high school is almost over," she sighs.

"Anyway I'm her because I needed time to think, I found out today I'm being considered for a promotion."

"Isn't that a good thing? Shouldn't you be out celebrating?"

"Except that when I got the job I told my boss I had a family and he wants to meet them. I don't think Izzy can fly out from Paris that quickly or that Mia would let her, we're still not on the best of terms. I get Izzy in the summer but generally only exchange a few short e-mails with Mia. So now I either have to come clean to my boss which definitely won't get me the promotion. Or find a family in the next couple of days."

"Couldn't you just tell him that you only have Izzy in the summers?"

"Yeah but he thinks they live here with me. He's real big on family values and all that and I don't think telling him I'm a bachelor ten months out of the year will go over well," I tell her and then an idea hits me. "You could be my wife," I exclaim and she spits out the sip of ginger ale she just took.

"Excuse me?"

"Just for a couple days, move into my place for a couple of nights, pretend to be my wife for a couple of days and meet my boss. You're even pregnant it's perfect," I grin.

"Have you gone insane? I'm still in high school."

"Yeah but you're a senior, Mia was 13 when I got her pregnant. Besides we've known each other for years."

"You didn't even remember who I was today."

"Just pretend you're my wife for a couple of days to impress my boss. He'll come to dinner and see that I have a family. If you do this for me I'll go to birthing classes with you, take you to doctor appointments, I'll even be there for the birth if you need a coach," I plead with Clare.

She looks at me with her eyebrows pinched together and looking at me like I'm insane at first. Then her eyebrows relax and she pulls the right side of her lower lip between her teeth, rolling her lip softly between her teeth. It's kind of adorable and pretty sexy actually and makes me smile.

"You swear to be with me for the birthing classes and delivery? I could actually use a coach seeing as the baby's dad isn't speaking to me and Drew hates me."

"I can punch them both out for you too," I offer and she giggles softly.

"Eli already punched Drew and I don't think Drew's head could take a punch from you. A part of me would love for Eli to get hit after how he treated me but no just come to birthing classes with me and be my coach. So I just move in for a couple of days?" She questions.

"Yeah, you won't need to move all your stuff in but enough to make it look like you live there. I can borrow some stuff from my mom too, so that my apartment doesn't look so much like a bachelor pad."

"I can move my stuff tomorrow I'll ditch school, after today I don't really want to go back tomorrow anyway."

 **(CLARE)**

I spent the better part of last night packing things up, I really wasn't sure what would be enough to make it look like I actually lived there. I packed up two suitcases of clothes and three boxes of books, trinkets and pictures. I also packed essentials; jewelry, toiletries and my laptop. Lucas is coming to get me at eleven and take me to his apartment before he goes to work. When my cellphone rings I look at it to see Alli's face flashing on the screen.

"I know I shouldn't have told Dallas but please don't ditch school because you're mad at me. Drew's a jerk just ignore him," Alli begs when I answer.

"I'm not mad at you Alli, well I am a little mad that you told Dallas before I could tell Drew but it's okay. I just needed a day to myself that's all, I'll be back at school tomorrow," I assure her.

"Jenna and I will take notes for you and e-mail you the homework," she says. I tell her thanks and hang up when I hear a car pull up. When I look out the window and see Lucas I open the front door for him.

"I wasn't entirely sure what to pack but it's all upstairs," I tell him.

"What about your mom?"

"I sent her a text that I was staying at dad's a couple of days," I reply. Lucas carries most of the stuff down and loads up the car then we drive to his apartment.

"I shouldn't be more than six hours, just one client today. You can put things anywhere you want, make the apartment yours or ours I guess since it's supposed to be. There's food in the fridge and a bunch of takeout menus in the drawer next to the fridge."

"Okay I'll see you tonight, there's a birthing class at the hospital tonight if you're not too tired," I say tentatively.

"Great sign us up," Lucas smiles and leaves the apartment.

This feels very weird, not just being in a guy's apartment but that guy being Lucas and I'm here because I'm moving in. Well temporarily moving in and temporarily pretending to be his wife. I can't believe I said yes to this arrangement. Of course I am getting a birthing coach out of this deal and it can't possibly be worse than spending time with Eli or Drew right now. I get out my laptop and sign us up for the birthing class and then I begin unpacking. Lucas' apartment is only a one bedroom so it isn't hard to find the one bedroom. He actually cleared out a couple of drawers in the dresser and there didn't seem to be much in his closet to begin with so I start putting away clothes. After three hours of unpacking and deciding where to put stuff I look in the kitchen for something to eat. I spend the rest of the afternoon doing the homework and assignments Alli and Jenna e-mailed me and Lucas gets home just after six.

"I'm all unpacked and the class is in a couple of hours," I tell him.

"Sweet, I'll change and take you to dinner first," he smiles going into the kitchen and I follow him. I'm sure I shouldn't be but I'm a little worried that he won't like where I put things. "That's perfect," he grins when he sees the sonogram picture I put on the fridge. "You're having a boy?"

"Yeah named Adam after my best friend, thankfully a name that worked both when I thought Drew was the dad and still works now that I know Eli is the dad. Assuming of course he actually speaks to me again and wants to be a part of his child's life."

"He will, he'll find out somehow and it will become important to him and hopefully it won't take him as long as it took me."

Lucas goes back to change and I get my shoes on and grab my purse. Lucas changes into jeans and a t-shirt and takes me to dinner at Swiss Chalet. When we get to the hospital for the birthing class I realize we're the youngest ones in the class.

"Couples take a seat on the floor," the instructor says and we sit down. "We're going to start with relaxation breathing techniques, pregnant ladies sit between you're partners legs and lean back against their chest."

"I wasn't really thinking about the fact that there'd probably be touching," I apologize as I cautiously move between his legs.

"You don't want me to touch you?"

"It's not that," I reply leaning back against his chest slowly. "I just don't want it to be uncomfortable for you. I only have to play my part of this deal for a couple of days, you have to do your part for the next five or so months," I remind him as I very slowly begin to relax against his chest.

"I think I can handle five months of you being cradled against my body," Lucas replies and it makes me smile. The class is nice, a lot of the teacher talking and then filling out a birthing plan which requires a lot of decisions.

"You sure this won't be too awkward for you?" I question as we leave class and walk back to his car.

"It was kind of fun actually, I wanted nothing to do with it at 14 and 15 but I do regret not doing all that stuff with Mia when she was pregnant," he says and I smile. "So my boss will be coming at five tomorrow for dinner, I can pick up something on the way home," Lucas tells me after a moment.

"I can cook but we need some groceries."

"To the store then," he says. We stop at the grocery store getting not only what we need for me to cook tomorrow but some other groceries as well. When we get home we unload the groceries together. "I'm going to shower and I'll sleep on the sofa you take the bed," he says.

"Thanks but do you have enough bedding to do that?"

"Yeah there's a sleeping bag in the closet."

"Great, well good night then," I smile. I feel like I should kiss him, or hug him even but instead I wave awkwardly and go into the bedroom.

I change into pajamas and get into bed doing things on my laptop until Lucas is out of the washroom and then I go in and brush my teeth. I return to the bedroom and try to go to sleep but after tossing and turning for what feels like quite a long time I get up. Lucas is still awake and watching TV but looks over at me when he hears me come out.

"Sorry was the TV too loud?"

"No I just can't sleep, I came out for some water."

"Anything I can do?"

"No I just can't seem to shut my mind off, restless I guess since it's not my house or my bed," I reply as I get myself a glass of water.

"I know the cure for that," he says getting out of the sleeping bag.

He wears only boxers but I admit the sight is rather pleasing. He takes me back to the bedroom and I get under the covers while he sits on top. As I get settled in he begins telling me stories about him and Jane when they were young, stories about Izzy and stories about all the trouble he got into. Halfway into a story about him and Johnny breaking into Bardell I fall asleep. When I wake the next morning to my alarm he's still in bed with me, under the covers but we aren't touching. He wakes to the alarm too and looks at me.

"I think I fell asleep talking, must have gotten under the covers at some point," he yawns.

"That's okay it is your bed but I have to get ready for school."

"I'll take you," he offers.

"You don't have to the bus goes right by here."

"What kind of husband would I be if I didn't drive my wife to school," he responds and I smile. I get dressed and ready for school and Lucas gets dressed. I'm not hungry for breakfast so he just drives me to school. "You sure you don't want me to get you breakfast?" He asks as he pulls up by the steps.

"Yes I just feel nauseas I'll be okay."

"I'll pick you up after school then, no field work today just research so I have flexible hours today," he tells me and I nod before getting out of the car.

The only people in the courtyard right now have no idea who Lucas is so no one says anything of the fact that he brought me to school. I go inside walking past Drew and Dallas and go to my locker. I get out my books and start walking to the student council office to put in the schedule that I won't be at the meeting today. Drew and Dallas are now in the student council office along with Alli and Becky and I don't want to go in and face Drew, hopefully I can get in and out without looking at Drew. Just as I reach the student council office I see Lucas walking toward me so I pass the door for student council, we're still visible from the glass wall of the office however.

"What are you doing here and how did you get in?"

"Easy I told Simpson I was your husband," he grins and my eyes widen with shock and fear because Simpson will call my mom. "Relax I work for a personal security firm I told Simpson I was here on business. I brought you stuff for your nausea, mint tea and crackers. I got the tea from The Dot and met Eli," he informs me handing me the stuff.

"You didn't…"

"I didn't hit him," Lucas cuts me off, "but he deserves it. I didn't even tell him the tea was for you. I did tell him if he calls you a whore again that I'd rip his lungs out though. If he's smart he'll be able to put it together that I got the tea for you."

"I'll bet he's the dad," Drew's voice makes me turn around. Drew, Dallas, Alli and Becky are all lingering outside the student council office doorway and watching Lucas and I.

"Go to hell Drew," I shoot back with venom in my tone.

"Oh you're Drew and I'll bet you're Dallas," Lucas says with a slightly growling tone. Dallas doesn't say anything but the way he reacts when Lucas says his name tells Lucas he's right. Lucas clenches his fist and takes a couple of steps toward Drew and Dallas until I catch his arm.

"Lucas don't, come on you should get to work I'll walk you out," I assert pulling him toward the entrance.

"They definitely deserve to have their faces smashed in," Lucas argues and loud enough that they hear.

"I agree but if you hit Drew he'll probably get another concussion, he's already had two of them and one Torres brother in a coma is enough," I comment.

"At least now they know if they do anything else to hurt you they'll have to face me."

"I don't remember that being part of the deal," I comment as we reach the front steps.

"I'm adding it to the deal, birthing coach and protecting you from the jerks of the world," Lucas says and I laugh. "I'll be here to pick you up as soon as school is out," Lucas smiles and I watch him go down to his car before I return inside.

"What in the world are you doing with Lucas Valieri?" Alli inquires.

"He's just a friend Alli," I reply.

"Who brings you tea and crackers and wants to smash Dallas and Drew's heads in? And since when are you and Lucas friends?"

"It's a recent development, he dropped me at school and I told him I was nauseas so he got me tea and crackers, plus I think he wanted to meet Eli. I told him about Eli, Drew and Dallas and he's protective," I tell her as the bell rings and I rush to class.

Miss Oh lets me drink the tea in class but I wait until the bell to eat the crackers. Alli says nothing about Lucas all day long, Drew won't even look at me and there's a couple times where Dallas either looks like he has questions or wants to say something but he never does. When I tell Dallas to tell Drew I can't make it to student council because I have plans with Lucas Dallas simply nods.

"How was school?" Lucas asks when I go down to his car.

"Not bad, you scared Drew and Dallas so they barely spoke to me."

"Good," Lucas smiles as he begins driving.

We get back to his place and I take a quick shower before I start dinner. Lucas helps by chopping vegetables and we have everything ready before five. I cover the food to keep it warm and we change for dinner.

"Hang on you need one more thing," Lucas says as I leave his room after getting dressed. He goes into his room and I wait in the hall, when he returns it doesn't look like he has anything. But then he takes my hand and slips a ring onto my ring finger.

"What's that for?" I question looking at the delicate diamond ring.

"We're supposed to be married remember, it was my grandmother's I borrowed it from my mom," Lucas tells me.

"I can't wear this, wait does your mom know why you borrowed this?"

"You can wear it, it's just for a night and she sort of knows. I didn't give her all the details just told her I needed it for a dinner with my boss tonight," Lucas says as there's a knock at the door. "Okay just be yourself and remember that you're supposed to be my wife," Lucas says as we walk toward the door. Lucas opens the door revealing a man a few inches taller than Lucas; he's slender with salt and pepper hair and a square jaw. "Welcome Sir," Lucas says letting him in and closing the door behind him. "This is my wife Clare, Sweet Cheeks my boss Seth Maddox," Lucas introduces us and comes up with a pet name for me on the spot.

"She's gorgeous, it's a pleasure to meet you finally," Seth grins kissing the back of my hand.

"It's my pleasure Seth, dinner's ready please sit down," I smile.

"So how did you two meet?" Seth asks when we're all sitting down and begin eating.

"Actually we've known each other for a long time, we just weren't that close until a couple of years ago. Clare was going through some family stuff and we ran into each at The Break Room. We talked for hours, began dating and we fell deeply in love. Of course her friends thought she was mad for marrying a guy she'd only been dating for six months that's five years older than her. That didn't stop us of course, we've been very happy, proving them all wrong and now we're expecting our first child," Lucas says making up story of our relationship and yet he's not entirely lying.

"You're expecting another child? Wonderful I have eight children myself," Seth tells me.

"Eight?! I think we'll stop at this one, it's a boy and of course Lucas already has Izzy. She's only out for the summer currently but we're hoping to get her out more," I say before taking a bite.

"Yes and Izzy's excited to be a big sister," Lucas adds.

"And we do need a bigger apartment with a new edition on the way," I comment hoping if his boss thinks Lucas needs a bigger apartment it will help him get the promotion.

"Yeah a three bedroom at least, we'll need to start looking soon," Lucas says.

"Indeed having space for all the children is important. Tell me Clare what do you do?" Seth asks.

"I'm still in school," I say slowly.

"Clare's only eighteen, she's a senior at DeGrassi but she wants to go into journalism. She'll be going to Ryerson next year, our parents will be helping with the baby but we'll also have to use a daycare or a nanny part time."

"Journalism is a good field, many journalists are even better than private investigators," Seth grins.

Seth stays for dinner and dessert, asking some more questions and telling us about his own family. While every answer Lucas and I give is essentially a lie it's also the truth in a way. Like I really am going to Ryerson next year and Lucas really does want Izzy to come out more.

"We're very glad you could come to dinner Seth," I smile as we walk him to the door at the end of the night.

"Dinner was wonderful, you are a beautiful host. You are a very lucky man Lucas," Seth smiles.

"Don't I know it, Clare's amazing," Lucas grins putting his arm around me.

"After tonight I've made my decision, you got the promotion Lucas you'll start on Monday," Seth informs Lucas.

He's so happy he has a huge grin on his face. His other arm comes around me lifting me up into a tight hug. He spins me around once and then our lips connect. I kiss him back instinctually and it's not until I think about the fact that I'm actually kissing Lucas that a breath hitches in my throat. My heart starts pounding and my lips part slightly deepening the kiss. Lucas sets me down after a second and lets go of me with one arm shaking Seth with the other.

"Thank you Sir this is fantastic, you won't regret this decision Sir," Lucas smiles and Seth leaves.

"Congrats you got the job!"

"Yeah it worked and you were great I couldn't have done it without you, he loved you," Lucas says excited and elated and then he looks a little sad. "Well I suppose I should get you home now."

"It's kind of late and I'd have to pack up all of my stuff, probably easiest to do it tomorrow since it is Saturday."

"It does make more sense for you to sleep here tonight. I'll sleep on the sofa."

"Don't do that, we slept in one bed last night there's no reason we can't sleep in one bed again. I mean we're just going to be sleeping right?"

"Right just sleeping. We should probably clean up the kitchen first," Lucas comments and we go into the kitchen.

After cleaning up I get ready for bed and Lucas showers, I'm in bed by the time he comes into the room. Unlike last night I fall asleep almost the minute Lucas is in the bed with me. After breakfast the next morning Lucas helps me pack up and then he drives me to my house. Thankfully my mom and Glen always go out with friends on Saturday so they aren't home

"So I'll see you on Thursday for birthing class," Lucas says after helping me bring in the last box.

"Yeah see you Thursday, I'll meet you at the hospital," I reply.

"I can pick you up; it's easier if we go together. I can even pick you up from school," he says.

"The class is at eight," I remind him.

"Eight, right well I'll pick you up here at 7:30 then. So until Thursday then," Lucas says waving as he leaves.

When Lucas is gone I go upstairs and begin unpacking, finishing by the time my parents are home. I tell them my time with Dad was fine and Mom asks no other questions. I stay up late on my computer but find my mind keeps drifting to Lucas. I have a terrible time getting to sleep and after two hours of trying to get to sleep I get up and go downstairs. I watch TV and fall asleep on the sofa just before dawn. I sleep until my parents get back from church and spend the rest of my Sunday moping, I just have no idea why. By Monday morning I'm just concentrating on school, nothing interesting happens that morning, Drew is still avoiding me and I eat lunch at the picnic tables with Jenna, Connor and Alli.

"Uh Clare you have a visitor," Alli says pointing behind me and I turn around seeing Lucas pull up in his car. I leave the table and walk over just as Lucas gets out of his car.

"What are you doing here? The class isn't until Thursday."

"I know but I miss you, I couldn't sleep the last two nights. I started in my new position today and all I could think about was how you helped me get it. I know it was just to fool my boss and get the promotion but," Lucas says going down on one knee pulling his grandma's ring from his pocket, "Clare Diana Edwards will you be my wife for real and for the rest of our lives?"

"Yes," I smile and Lucas picks me up spinning me around a crushing our lips together.

"I don't have to be back at work for another hour you want to go to city hall right now?"

"Let's do it."

"I love you," Lucas smiles crushing our lips together again and then setting me down.

"I love you too," I grin kissing him again. I run around to the passenger side of the car as Lucas gets in the driver's side.

"Clare where are you going?" Jenna calls after me.

"Getting married see you for third period," I call back and Lucas drives off leaving my friends in shock. "You know my mom's going to have a heart attack," I tell Lucas.

"Mine will be thrilled," he replies.

"At some point I will have to tell Eli the baby is his."

"We can invite him to dinner; he has a right to be involved as long as he can treat you with respect. With this promotion I can afford a bigger place we'll start looking for a three bedroom. Izzy's going to be a fabulous big sister."

We park at city hall and go in, after filling out the paperwork we have just enough time to say "I do" and then Lucas rushes me back to school. He parks near the stairs combing his fingers into my hair and softly pressing his lips to mine.

"I guess this means I have to move my stuff back in, and more of it."

"I'll come to dinner and we'll tell your parents, we can move your stuff in slowly but you are definitely sleeping over tonight."

"I can't believe I'm going into school as a married woman."

"If anyone gives you any trouble just tell them they'll have to deal with your husband."

 **I hope you enjoyed this shot but remember this is for entertainment purposes only. I do not condone getting married to someone after 48 hours. Or lying to your boss for that matter.**


	2. Can't Explain, I think it's Love

**So as happens quite often with my "one shots" people wanted more and I was already envisioning more and so now this is going from a one short to a short story. There will be at least 3 more chapters of this story which officially makes it a short story according to myself.**

 **All the important things to know are in chapter one which if you're reading chapter two hopefully you read chapter one. This chapter begins right where chapter one ended.**

 **This whole chapter ended up being in Clare's pov and it's been a long day of unpacking, working and cleaning so it's a bit on the short side.**

 **Ch. 2 Can't Explain, I think it's Love**

 **(CLARE)**

Lucas cups my chin and gives me another kiss before I get out of the car. I wave to him before he drives off to get back to work. I walk into school with a large grin and admiring my ring, well it was his Grandma's ring and it's very possible I'll need to return it to his mom and Lucas and I will need to get something of our own but it's my ring for the moment. I walk into school just as the bell rings so I don't have time to go to my locker amd I run straight to class.

"Where have you been?" Alli demands when I sit at my desk. Jenna also comes over to me; Connor looks over while Drew and Dallas merely seem to be trying to ignore me.

"I told you I was going to get married," I reply.

"You didn't actually get married did you?" Jenna questions.

"Yep," I reply showing them my ring, "I am now Mrs. Lucas Valerie."

"Clare have you lost your mind?!" Alli admonishes.

"Hey you got married to Leo after knowing him only a few weeks," I remind her.

"Yeah and he was abusive," Jenna comments.

"Lucas is not abusive and I've known him for years and now he's my husband. If you're so worried about it you can meet him, ask him all the questions you want but he's not abusive."

"Miss Middleton and Miss Bhandari please return to your desks," Mr. Shaw says when the bell rings.

Alli and Jenna reluctantly return to their desks and Mr. Shaw begins class. When the bell rings I grab my purse and go to my locker for the rest of my stuff.

"I can't believe you just went off and got married especially after how things turned out with Leo. Is this just because you're looking for a dad for baby Adam?" Alli asks and I do see Drew look over when she mentions him.

"No Eli is the dad I just haven't told him yet. Look I know it seems crazy but I spent two days with Lucas at his place pretending to be his wife. He's been to a birthing class with me I do know him and I do love him. I know it was spontaneous but he already is a father, he has an eight year old daughter. He's got a good steady job and he just got a promotion, partially thanks to me. I want this and I am happy so if it is a mistake it's my mistake to make but Lucas is not Leo, he's not even close to being Leo."

"Okay we are going to need so much more explanation than that," Jenna remarks as the three of us begin walking to class.

"You can come to dinner sometime this week and meet him and ask all your questions and get a full explanation," I reply as we enter math class. Drew and Dallas are already in here at their desks, Dallas looks over at Alli but Drew looks straight ahead.

"I still say you're crazy but if you're happy I guess I'm on board, I just hope it's not a mistake," Jenna comments.

"All I remember about Lucas is what I heard from Johnny and what little I saw and I know he was not a good guy. But I guess people can change, I still want to talk to him though," Alli says.

"We're going to tell my parents tonight and his mom this week plus we have to tell Eli at some point but I'll see when we can have you guys over," I tell them as the bell rings and Mr. Armstrong starts class.

After class we have student council and since we all have last period together we all walk to student council together. Drew and I get right to business although he and Dallas both look like they have questions but they don't ask, I'm sure Alli will fill Dallas in and he'll tell Drew. Before student council is even over I see Lucas lingering in the doorway waiting for me. Drew sees him too and looks a little scared.

"I think we can end a little early," Drew comments.

"Good I'd like to take my wife home," Lucas says stepping into the room.

"Hey we're coming to dinner this week," Alli informs Lucas.

"Cool you can come Thursday I think, we're having dinner with my Mom tomorrow night. Uh just the girls can come to dinner, I don't like the rest of you," Lucas says although he doesn't really know Connor. "We should go to your place and pack up some stuff but perhaps we should stop at The Dot first and invite Eli to dinner," Lucas remarks.

"This I gotta see," Dallas grins.

They all follow us out but Lucas and I get into his car and he drives us to The Dot. The other's aren't far behind they must have all come in Alli's car.

Lucas walks in with his arm around me and already Eli is glaring at us. We wait in line and when we get to the front Eli giving us both a death glare.

"What can I get you?" He asks with clenched teeth.

"I'll take a coffee, what about you Sweet Cheeks?" Lucas questions and I bite my lip at the pet name to keep from laughing.

"I'll take a croissant and a decaf mocha please," I order.

"We want to invite you to dinner sometime this week how's Wednesday?" Lucas asks Eli.

"Why the hell would I want to have dinner with you?" Eli seethes as he hands me the croissant and starts getting the coffee for Lucas.

"Because you're the father of Clare's baby not Drew," Lucas informs him and Eli goes white.

"I'm…it's my baby? Why didn't you tell me?" Eli asks in a shocked whisper.

"I tried and you called me a whore," I remind him.

"Yeah and if you ever call my wife that again I'll have your head," Lucas warns Eli.

"Clare I didn't kn…wait did you just say your wife? YOU TWO GOT MARRIED?!" Eli yells which is enough to bring Spinner from the back.

"What is going on out here?" Spinner asks and then sees Lucas. "Hey Lucas what's going on?" Lucas inquires puzzled.

"She…they…I'm taking my break," Eli chokes out and walks away quickly.

"Clare and I got married today and she's pregnant with Eli's kid can we get her mocha now we still have to go to her house and pack her stuff," Lucas comments.

"Uh yeah okay but you have a lot of explaining to do later," Spinner says.

He gets my mocha and rings us up, Lucas pays and we leave with people whispering about everything. We get back in Lucas' car and I start giggling.

"Was Sweet Cheeks really necessary?" I inquire.

"It was the first thing that popped into my head; it got his attention didn't it?"

"Not as much as telling him he was the father and we're married," I remark.

"Yeah Spinner didn't look too happy about that either. Maybe we ought to have a wedding shower this weekend so people can ask us all their questions at once," Lucas comments parking in front of my house.

"A wedding shower is a good idea, at least a party to celebrate I'm not sure we need an actual shower and we will need a baby shower," I point out.

Lucas nods and we get out of the car, I make him hold my croissant while I unlock my front door. We go up to my room and I grab the suitcases and start packing my stuff up again. I find a few boxes in the garage to pack up some other stuff. I have to decide what to take and what to leave, clothes are easy as I intend to bring most of them but I do leave behind anything that no longer fits.

"You have a queen size bed so I can't bring my sheets or anything but we'll need to get new bedding at some point, preferably soon," I remark as I put a bunch of my shoes in a box.

"What's wrong with my bedding?" Lucas questions folding some of my clothes into one of the suitcases.

"It's dark, it's masculine and it screams bachelor pad and you're not a bachelor any longer," I point out.

"Okay good point, we'll pick out some new bedding this weekend," Lucas replies.

"We'll have to come back for some stuff but I'll start with clothes and what I need for school," I remark zipping a suitcase.

"Don't forget we'll be getting a bigger place soon. I got a substantial raise and I have some savings we can move this month. We'll start looking for a place," Lucas reminds me. He puts his arms around me from behind and kisses my temple and then I hear the front door open.

"Okay that would be one of my parents. This should be interesting," I remark. I get out of Lucas' arms and take his hand going downstairs. Thankfully Glen is the first one home and not my mom.

"Hello Clare, hello Clare's friend," Glen nods. "Are you staying for dinner? I'm going to start cooking, your mom said she'd be home a bit late," Glen says.

"Yes we will, Glen this is Lucas, Lucas my stepfather Glen. We have some stuff to do in my room," I tell Glen. He simply nods and Lucas and I return to my room. By the time dinner is ready and my mom is home we have as much of my room packed up as I can get right now.

"So Lucas," Mom says eyeing him over when we come downstairs, "how do you know Clare?"

"Well I was at DeGrassi around the time Darcy was, she knew my sister Jane and my ex Mia. Clare and I ran into each other last week and caught up, she told me about the baby, Drew and Eli, her cancer, all of it. We spent quite a bit of time together last week; she even helped me get a major promotion."

"That's good what is it that you do?" Mom asks. We're all seated around the table now and begin eating.

"I work for a personal security firm. My promotion puts me in charge of my own team."

"That's great, personal security sounds interesting," Glen comments.

"Lucas and I got married today," I blurt out deciding we've had enough of the small talk and my mom starts choking.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Mom screams.

"Got married, Lucas is my husband and I'm moving into his apartment."

"I was shocked when I heard you were pregnant but marrying a boy you don't even know."

"We do know each other, Lucas is a good guy. We got married and I'm moving in, we're going to raise baby Adam together. Eli can be involved if he wants. Lucas is already a father his daughter Isabelle lives in Paris with her mother but he gets her for the summers. I didn't get married so Adam could have a father," I assert running my hand over my belly. "I love Lucas, it was not entirely love at first sight but something close to it. I'm happy with Lucas, I feel safe with him, he makes me happy, he loves me he wants to be with me and raise Adam with me."

"It's all true Mrs. Martin I do love Clare, I love Adam already because he's a part of her. Clare is amazing, she's smart, she's genuine, she's sweet, she's fun, she's everything I've ever wanted. The wedding was sudden and impetuous but it was not a mistake," Lucas professes.

"It most certainly was a mistake and I'm having it annulled," Mom states.

"You most certainly will not I am eighteen there is nothing you can do."

"You cannot just run off and get married," Mom states pounding her fist on the table.

"I think we'd better go," I say to Lucas.

"I agree," he nods.

"You are not going anywhere young lady," Mom hisses.

"I'm going home with my husband," I reply.

"You are going up to your room young lady," Mom demands.

"Helen she's eighteen and she's married you can't just send her to her room," Glen says and I take Lucas' hand going up the stairs to get my stuff.

"She is not married," I hear mom dispute as we walk up the stairs. We grab the suitcases and Lucas grabs a box and we start to go down the stairs again but Mom is trying to block our path.

"Mom I'm leaving with my husband you can't stop me."

"You cannot just go out and get married to a boy you don't even know."

"You don't have to like it but we are married and I'm leaving with Lucas, you have no cause to stop me. Now please move," I insist.

"Helen you need to let them go Clare is right we can't stop them. Do you really want her to leave angry and not want to talk to you or see you? Or do you want to step aside and let her go and leave open the possibility for communication?" Glen advises wisely.

Mom thinks about it for a moment and finally sighs and steps aside, "How could you do any of this without telling me?"

"Because it's not about you it's about me and my life, and because I knew you'd react this way. Thank you Glen for being the voice of reason, maybe both of you can come to dinner later this week but only if you can talk and not yell," I comment and then Lucas and I get the stuff out to the car.

"There's only a couple more boxes, I'll grab those you stay in the car," Lucas says giving me a tenderly soft kiss. I smile at my husband and get in the car while he goes back into the house.

He comes out just a few minutes later carrying the boxes and he puts them in the backseat. He gets in the driver's seat and starts driving to his place, we don't say anything but I take his hand and he kisses the back of my hand. He parks at his place, our place actually, and takes me into his arms as soon as we're out of the car.

"You handled yourself well. I'm sure your mom will come around once she knows what a fabulous guy I am," Lucas grins and I laugh.

"I know she will and I knew she wouldn't accept this. The funny thing is she didn't explode when she found out I was pregnant, at least not at me but she did argue with Audra and Drew, back when we thought Drew was the father. She was okay with me being pregnant but not with me getting married," I sigh putting my head on my husband's chest.

"She'll come around and the only thing that matters is that you're happy. We didn't eat at your mom's so let's get the stuff in and make something to eat and then we should enjoy our first night of being a real married couple," Lucas says kissing the top of my head.

"That sounds very nice," I smile and look up at Lucas before catching his lips for a quick and tender kiss.

Lucas and I bring everything inside taking all my clothes into the bedroom, my toiletries to the washroom and everything else stays in the living room for now. Lucas still has some of the groceries we bought when I was here last week. There isn't a whole lot but we make pasta and salad before sitting down to dinner.

"It's not much of wedding dinner I will take you out this weekend for an appropriately celebratory wedding dinner," Lucas tells me as we begin eating.

"I don't mind at all this is fine as a wedding night dinner. I would like to celebrate but if we're planning a party this weekend that's probably enough. Well that and tonight," I grin winking at Lucas and he smiles.

We finish eating and then clean up a little, I get the last dish in the dishwasher and Lucas picks me up carrying me into the bedroom. He sets me down on the bed giving me a quick kiss before going down on one knee and putting my feet on his leg to get my shoes off. He kisses the top of each of my feet and then trails open mouth kisses up each leg to each knee where he stops. He sits down with me getting his socks and shoes off while giving me an eager and passionate kiss. We stand together and I unbutton his dress shirt and take it off him, pulling his undershirt over his head and running my fingers over his bare chest.

Lucas grins and turns me around kissing the back of my neck as he unzips my dress. He slowly pulls the dress off my arms and over my head. While he unhooks my bra he kisses my back and then kisses my arms as he slides my bra off them. Dropping my bra to the floor his hands caress up my torso until he reaches my breasts and he grips them softly. Lucas gently massages my breasts and I turn my head to join our lips, gripping the back of his neck. Lucas strokes softly along my skin until he gets to my panties, his fingers lift them but I turn around to stop him. Before I become totally naked I want Lucas to get more naked.

I place a tender open mouth kiss in the center of his chest as I open his jeans. I tug them down to his ankles and pull them off as Lucas steps out of them. I stay on my knees to get his boxers off; tugging them down quickly his erection springs free. I place a chaste kiss on the very tip and Lucas makes a small moan. He pulls me up and then picks me up setting me on the bed. Hooking two fingers into my panties he pulls them down and off my legs. The carnal and blissful smile he was already wearing gets a little bigger when he takes in my full nakedness. The small bump in my tummy that's currently only visible when I'm naked also makes him smile. Lucas runs his hand over it and kisses my belly, and then he continues kissing down until he reaches my clit. He sucks lightly, something neither Eli nor Drew did, and it sends my body into temporal tremors of euphoric eroticism evoking a moan from my lips.

Lucas grins and kisses his way down my thighs as he opens my legs. He kisses up my inner thighs and then begins kissing up my body while gently stroking my slit. When my juices begin flowing Lucas scissors in two fingers and begins rubbing my core. I moan with every stroke, exhaling with every kiss of Lucas' lips against my skin and my body shakes gently. I rake my fingers into his hair and lull my head back as I release to the pleasure. I reach my first orgasm of the night just from his fingers making a deep throaty moan as my body quakes.

Lucas withdraws his fingers forcing a whimper from my lips and sending my body into a lurch. I only feel empty for a moment before his fingers are replaced by his throbbing stiff erection. I make another throaty moan as my back arches and I grip onto Lucas. I bend my knees and arch my back further allowing him in deeper. It only takes a few moments for us to get a rhythm, slow and steady at first but soon we're both aching for more and our pace rapidly speeds up. My eyes flutter and my head digs back into the pillow as I'm brought to the edge of erotic pleasure over and over again. My body trembles and shakes and his does the same. Lucas makes soft grunts of erotic euphoria and moans of ecstasy. Just before I burst into bodily blissful orgasm my entire body tenses holding onto Lucas like a vice and then I melt into waves of rapture screaming out in orgasm. Lucas makes a guttural grunt and cries out my name as he too reaches climax.

Lucas makes a few more slow thrusts before pulling out, he lies next to me as I curl onto my side, putting his arm around me and kissing my arm. He starts gently caressing my skin as we pant heavily to recover our breath. For a long time we just lie like that.

"So Mrs. Valerie how do you feel?"

"Wonderful, happy," I grin in a sleepy voice.

"I think we'd better get to sleep you have school tomorrow and I have work," Lucas comments.

"I don't want to get up to get ready for bed," I yawn.

"Then we won't we'll go to sleep right now just like this, naked and happy," he replies and I smile kissing his arm.

He pulls the comforter and the sheet down so we can get under them, gives me a gentle kiss and pulls me into his arms. I fall asleep happy, satisfied, safe and excited for the future.

 **The update on Monday, March 14** **th** **will pick up the next day and include telling Lucas' mom, Lucas telling Mia and Izzy and Eli confronting Clare.**


	3. Love is a Reason Why

**Sorry there was no chapter last night I tried not skip any but it's been pretty crazy with the move. Good news is we're done cleaning the old house and things will start to calm down again.**

 **Ch. 3 Love is a Reason Why**

 **(CLARE)**

"I'll pick you up after school. I thought I'd call Mia and Izzy when we got home and share the news. It will be about nine for them so we'll be catching Izzy just before she goes to bed," Lucas tells me dropping me off at school Tuesday morning.

"Sounds good, what time is dinner with your mom?"

"She's expecting us at six," Lucas replies and cups my chin with his hand pulling me to him for a passionate goodbye kiss. "I love you," he smiles releasing my face and my lips.

"I love you too, I'll see you after school," I grin and grab my backpack getting out of the car.

I walk across to the steps and wave to Lucas as he drives off. I turn around and start walking up the steps until I hear my name called.

"Clare," Eli calls to me with a mix of fear, anger and insult in his tone but I stop on the steps and turn to face him. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? You went off and married some guy I don't even know! If you'd told me we could have…"

"What?" I snap cutting him off. "Could have what Eli? Gotten married? If you had asked I would have said no. And I came to you after finding out, after Drew yelled at me because Dallas told him he wasn't the father before I had the chance. I never wanted to hurt Drew I just didn't know how to tell him because he had been so excited. I came to you Eli; I came to tell you that you were father and talk about what to do however upon looking at me you called me a whore! So I was dealing with it all on my own, I didn't have you, I didn't have Drew, all I had was my mom and Glen. I had a little support from Alli and Jenna but they were busy with their boyfriends. So I went to an old hang out and ran into Lucas and he was the first person in a long time to just listen. He didn't judge, he didn't interrupt, he didn't call me a whore or tell me I ruined his life he just listened. As it turned out we could help each other and we did. I know it seems crazy but in the span of a few days we fell in love and now we are married but this is your child," I say running my hand over my belly, "and if you want to be involved then you can be. However I am not discussing it here, you can come to dinner at our apartment tomorrow night to discuss it with me and my husband. I'll text you our address and a time."

Before Eli can say anything else I storm into school, as he's no longer a student he shouldn't be allowed in the school and he doesn't follow me. I start walking to my locker but don't get very far before my name is called again.

"Clare," Principal Simpson says, "can I see you in my office?" I nod and follow him into his office sitting down at his desk. "I've been hearing rumors that you're pregnant and married to Lucas Valieri?"

"I am Sir on both accounts but the baby is Eli's. They both know and Eli is coming over for dinner tomorrow night to discuss his involvement. I haven't changed my last name or anything yet but I guess I should do that this week."

"Congratulations on the wedding I suppose, and the baby."

"Thank you Sir, can I go to my locker now?"

"Should I allow Eli onto campus for you?" Simpson asks.

"Not just yet we'll see how dinner goes tomorrow night," I reply and Simpson nods.

I leave his office and finally make it to my locker. I start getting out books and Alli and Jenna come over to me.

"How was your wedding night?" Alli asks.

"It was great," I grin.

"Are you still sure about this spur of the moment wedding you had?" Jenna questions.

"Yes I am and I'm very happy. We'll be having a wedding…reception of sorts I guess on Saturday, probably just at the apartment, no gifts or anything just a small celebration. You two can come and so can Connor but Drew and Dallas are not invited. Eli may be there depending on how tomorrow night goes."

"Dallas and Drew seem to be afraid of Lucas I doubt they'd want to come anyway," Alli remarks.

"Speaking of Drew I'd better e-mail at him. Lucas and I are calling his daughter to tell her we're married and she's going to be a big sister. But Paris is six hours ahead so we'll need to call right after school which means I can't do the meeting after school; I was hoping we could do it at lunch."

"You could just skip it, make notes about what's on the schedule and leave them for Drew. Just tell him you have married stuff to do I'm sure it will be fine," Jenna smiles.

"I'd prefer to do that actually, I'll still need the student council office at lunch," I comment.

"We'll make sure the boys stay out so you can get the student council office at lunch and not have to deal with Drew at all, or Dallas," Alli says and I smile at her.

The three of us walk to homeroom together and sit at our desks. Homeroom goes by pretty quickly but Jenna and Alli have fashion second period and I have nutrition and health which unfortunately I have with Drew and Dallas. At least I chose the desk that's farthest from theirs as I could. They don't say anything and Drew won't even look at me. I eat lunch in the student council office and look at what's on the agenda. I make some notes and leave them for Drew, I also e-mail him to say that I have some newlywed stuff to do and won't make it to the afternoon meeting but I left notes for him. I spend the rest of the afternoon both excited and nervous to tell Izzy and Mia that Lucas and I are married.

 **(LUCAS)**

"How was school?" I ask Clare as she gets in my car.

"It was fine; I told Drew I couldn't make the meeting today because I had newlywed stuff to take care of."

"MMM we can take care of more newlywed stuff tonight," I comment with a carnal grin and she giggles.

"Sounds good to me. I saw Eli this morning, he was not happy but I told him again he could come to dinner. I told him that I would text him with our address and a time he could come tomorrow night. I also told Alli and Jenna that we were having a party Saturday so we should probably plan that and let people know," Clare comments.

"That shouldn't be too hard, not too many people I'd want to invite although I guess I'd better invite Spinner."

Clare smiles and takes my hand and we drive the rest of the way in silence. When we get into the apartment Clare sets down her backpack and I text Mia to make sure I can talk to Izzy. I tell Mia it's really important and it shouldn't take very long. Mia says okay so I turn on my laptop and sign into the video chat program. While it's ringing for Izzy Clare peeks over from the hallways and I wave her over and she sits by my side just as Izzy's face appears in the screen.

"Hi Dad," Izzy smiles and then looks at Clare.

"Hi sweet girl, this is Clare she goes to the same school Mom and Dad used to go to," I tell Izzy and she gives Clare a shy wave.

"Hi, I saw you a couple of times when you were a little girl but I'm sure you don't remember," Clare comments and Izzy shakes her head.

"Actually Izzy Clare and I got married and she's going to have a baby so you're going to be a big sister," I tell her. Izzy smiles wide and claps her hands but before she can say anything Mia pokes her head into the screen.

"WHAT?" She exclaims and looks at Clare closely. "Izzy Honey can you go to your room for a minute I need to talk to your dad and Clare and you can talk to them again when I'm done," Mia says

"Okay," Izzy nods and gets up while Mia sits down in her spot to talk to us.

"Lucas tell me you didn't get Darcy's little sister pregnant," Mia demands.

"The baby isn't his, that's not why we got married," Clare says.

"Okay that's good news I guess. I didn't even know you two were dating," Mia comments slowly.

Clare gives her a little background on Eli and Drew so she understands what Clare was feeling when we met and made our deal. It also explains who the father is and I know Mia empathizes with Clare because of Drew and Eli's treatment of her because I reacted terribly when Mia told me. In all fairness I was only fourteen and the thought of fatherhood was terrifying to me. After Clare explains all that, and tells her we're meeting with Eli tomorrow night to see how much he wants to be involved, I tell her about the promotion and the deal I made with Clare.

"Two days and nights of pretending to be married and we fell in love. It was close to love at first sight. I know it's crazy but this is not the craziest thing I've ever done. I am in love with Clare, I'm extremely happy and I'm excited about the baby. Izzy is going to be a great big sister and I know Clare will be great with Izzy when she's out. Thanks to Clare I got a promotion and we're going to start looking for a bigger place where Izzy can have her own room when she's out. Clare will go to school but my job and new promotion will support us."

"I'm shocked and I don't think it was the greatest idea to get married after just two days but it's not my life. My only concerns are for Izzy, however from what I remember Clare was intelligent and level headed so maybe she is a good fit for you. I'll let you talk to Izzy again but don't talk too long she has school tomorrow. Congratulations and good luck, just don't let him give you any trouble Clare," Mia tells her.

"I won't," Clare smiles and links her arm with mine. Mia gets up and disappears and I look at Clare giving her a soft kiss.

"That was a much better reaction than I was expecting from Mia," I comment and then Izzy's face appears on the screen.

"Hi Dad, so am I going to have a baby brother or sister?" Izzy asks with a big smile.

"A baby brother his name is Adam," Clare tells Izzy.

"I like the name Adam. Will I be able to see him when I come out this summer?" Izzy asks.

"Hopefully you will he might even come while you're here, I'm due on August 24th," Clare replies.

"I want to come out for a long time this summer," Izzy says.

"I'll talk to your mom and make sure you can come out for as long as possible this summer. And we can talk some more this weekend but you should get to bed now."

"Okay goodnight Dad, goodnight Clare," Izzy smiles and blows me a kiss.

"Goodnight Izzy," Clare smiles. I say goodnight to Izzy and close the program.

"Well Izzy is excited and Mia's okay with it," I remark putting my arm around Clare.

"Yeah now I hope tonight and tomorrow go just as well," she says leaning against me.

"My mom will be thrilled, the fact that I've settled down and got a huge promotion will be great news to her so don't worry about tonight. Eli will behave tomorrow night or he'll have to deal with me. We have a couple of hours before we need to meet my mom for dinner what do you want to do?"

"I have to do some homework and I'd like to shower before we meet your mom," Clare says.

"Fine do your homework, I have some work I should probably do," I reply and capture her lips for a soft kiss before she gets up.

Clare does homework for about an hour and half before she takes a shower. I finish up some work and when Clare is ready we leave for the restaurant where we're meeting my mom.

"Hi Mom," I smile hugging her when we come in. "Mom this is Clare, my wife," I tell her and Mom's jaw drops.

"Your wi…when did you get married?"

"Yesterday, it's a bit of a story let's sit down," I comment.

"It's nice to meet you Clare," Mom says shaking her hand with a smile.

Before we can get into the whole story a waitress comes to get our drink order. We then look at the menu and order before telling Mom everything. Clare goes into a little more depth on her relationship with Eli and how it led to her tryst with Drew and also includes Adam's car wreck. She talks about the confusion over the father and how both Drew and Eli scorned her. I then talk about work and the promotion and lying about being married, running into Clare and asking her to pretend to be my wife when my boss came to dinner. And of course how it took only two days of pretending to be married for Clare and I to fall in love and want to spend the rest of our lives together.

"…so on Monday I went to DeGrassi on her lunch and asked her to marry me for real. I put Grandma's ring back on her finger and we went to city hall. Clare's mom did not react well but she's already moved in with me. With my new position and my raise we'll be able to get a bigger place and have an actual space for Izzy. The baby isn't mine but I love Clare and I love Adam already because he's a part of Clare. Izzy's excited to be a big sister and I'm thrilled to be a dad again, and be involved from almost the beginning this time. Something I regret every day that I didn't get that time with Izzy. We're meeting Eli tomorrow night to discuss how much he wants to be involved with Adam. We're also having a wedding celebration this weekend, on Saturday but we'll start looking for a new place on Sunday."

"Well two days isn't much to know if you want to spend the rest of your life with someone but I think this might be the best, and most thought out, decision you've ever made Lucas. You'll be graduating this year Clare what are your plans for school?" Mom asks.

"I'm going to apply to Ryerson's journalism program."

"She'll get in she's incredibly smart and a talented writer," I praise my wife and she smiles at me.

"Well I guess I'm going to be a grandma again. When's your due date Clare?"

"August 24th, it will be late in the summer and tight timewise trying to start school in the fall but if I get into Ryerson I'll tell them I'm pregnant and see about doing school from home for the first quarter," Clare informs her.

"We'll make it happen, if she can't do it all from home I'm sure I can accommodate her schedule and I can work from home a day or two," I assure Mom.

"I can't believe how much you've actually thought about this. So are you going to tell your sister?"

"Yeah I guess I should call Jane tonight, she'll probably freak out. I bet she even remembers you," I comment to Clare.

"Yeah probably," Clare nods.

"I think Jane will actually be happy for you and impressed at the steps you've taken Lucas," Mom comments and I smile.

Mom spends the rest of dinner getting to know Clare a little better. Mom is very excited about having a baby around; she didn't see much of Isabelle when she was a baby because I didn't want anything to do with Mia or Izzy at the time. Mom treats us to dinner and she's just thrilled about everything, she loves Clare and can't wait for baby Adam and she's very proud of me for the promotion and how good I am with Clare, I know because she told me so while Clare was in the washroom.

"I think that's probably the best reaction we're going to get," Clare comments when we're in the car and driving back home.

"Yeah probably I told you she'd be thrilled about the whole thing. It's about five in California I'm going to call Jane when we get home do you want to talk to her too?"

"Yeah we should do it together," Clare nods, "and then I have to finish some homework."

When we get home we sit on the sofa together and I get out my phone. I find Jane's number and click on it. She picks up after a couple of rings.

"Hi Lucas."

"Hey Janie I called to give you some good news."

"Good news is always good so what is it?"

"Well I got a huge promotion."

"Hey that's great congratulations," Jane says and I can hear that she's smiling.

"Thanks and that's not even the best news. Do you remember Darcy's younger sister Clare?"

"Yeah of course she stood up to Shep, she was a little spitfire."

"She still is and we got married," I inform my sister and the other side of the line goes quiet.

"Hi Jane," Clare says breaking the silence.

"Married? How did…when…" my sister stumbles over her questions. For the third time that day we tell our story from beginning to end. I'm not sure if Jane was more shocked at our wedding after two days or the fact that Clare is pregnant. "Wow Clare you've been through a lot but after everything I've heard I think you will be good for my brother and I think he'll be really good for you. I'm proud of you Lucas you did well, I don't think such a shotgun wedding would be the best thing for most people but I really think it's going to work for you two. I was thinking of coming out this summer and now I am definitely coming out."

"That's great we'd love to see you," Clare says.

"I look forward to seeing you both and I'd love to talk more but I really have a ton of homework and we've been talking almost two hours so I should get going."

"Bye Jane," Clare and I say together and it makes Clare giggle.

"At least your family, including Izzy and even Mia, took it all very well. I still have some homework I need to finish, probably an hour's worth," Clare sighs.

"Okay you start on your homework, I'm going to shower and then I'll join you. I think I'll start looking at possible places for us to move to," I tell her and Clare smiles.

I lean over cupping her face and ensnaring her lips for a tender and passionate kiss before I get up. I start the shower excited about everything, moving to a new place, Izzy coming out this summer and Jane too. I'm most excited for baby Adam's arrival, he might not be mine by blood but I already feel like he's my son.

 **The update on Saturday, March 19** **th** **will likely begin with Eli coming to dinner. It will also likely include their wedding reception party.**


	4. Find Me Where Your Echo Lays

**It's been a long day of unpacking and errands so it's still a bit on the short side.**

 **Ch. 4 Find Me Where Your Echo Lays**

 **(LUCAS)**

"Eli's here please be good," Clare says to me as there's a knock on the door.

"You don't trust me to behave Sweet Cheeks?" I question slightly insulted but she only responds by kissing me. I scowl at her and open the door to let Eli in.

"Come in Eli please sit down," Clare smiles politely and motions to the table.

We made it easy and ordered out, she knows what Eli likes to eat so she ordered for him. We got Thai food so there's a lot of it. Once everyone has served themselves we sit down at the table.

"She's carrying my child, you can't keep me from seeing Clare or my child," Eli states in a harsh voice while glaring at me.

"I have no intentions of keeping you from your child; we never would have told you or invited you to dinner if either of us had. However Clare is my wife and you will treat her with the dignity and respect she deserves."

"We're having a son Eli. When I thought Drew was the father we decided on the name Adam. I still want to name him Adam, he is your best friend too," Clare tells him.

"I agree Adam is a good name and he's important to both of us," Eli nods.

"We need to discuss if you're returning to NYU and how much you want to be involved," Clare says.

"I want to be involved in everything, he's my son I have a right."

"Eli we're not trying to keep you from him but it isn't really realistic for you to be involved in everything. I don't want you to give up on your dream of NYU that needs to be your decision. If you decide the right thing to do is transfer that's fine but don't do it just because you're worried about not being around for everything."

"I'm his father I need to be here," Eli states.

"You're his father biologically but I'm his father too and Adam will know us both. If you decide to move back so you can be involved on a daily basis then great. If you want to finish NYU we'll work out some visitations but while Adam's an infant we can't be shipping him back and forth every weekend. We can come to visitation terms that work for your schedule at NYU," I assert.

"I want to be involved as much as I can and I want to be there for the birth. I guess I have some thinking to do about the fall though. If I'm going to transfer I need to do it soon," Eli sighs deflating a little I guess realizing the reality of the situation. "I'll be here all summer anyway, when's the due date?"

"August 24th," I answer for Clare.

"That would be cutting it close but I'll be here no matter what it takes," Eli says with a determined voice.

"It's just an estimated date Eli I could go into labor before that or possibly after," Clare comments.

"Do you even have enough room for a baby here?" Eli asks.

"We're going to be moving to a bigger place we'll be looking this weekend. Also my daughter will be out this…"

"You have a daughter?" Eli interrupts me.

"Yes she's eight years old and she comes out every summer."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-three," I inform him. Eli opens his mouth to say something then thinks better of it and shuts his mouth again.

"I guess you have a doctor, are you taking birthing classes?"

"Yes I do have a doctor, you can come to the next appointment if you'd like she's met Drew but we realized he wasn't the father. My next appointment is in April. I'm also taking birthing classes, Lucas has been to one and there's one tomorrow evening, they're every Thursday so if you can't make tomorrow night's class you could come to next week. I don't think you both want to come together but you could switch off, I can fill you both in on what you missed," Clare says.

"I do work tomorrow night but I'm off at three next Thursday so switching off sounds good. I assume you work," Eli comments looking at me and I try not to be insulted by it.

"Yes I do, for a personal security firm and I just got a huge promotion thanks to Clare."

"You've already seen where I work. Should I be contributing?" Eli questions.

"My job provides for us nicely, especially with this new promotion but you could start a fund for Adam. Money for college or a house when he's older or emergencies," I suggest and Eli nods. He's barely touched his food he's just trying to wrap his head around everything.

"What will he call me and you? He can't call us both dad can he? What will his last name be?" Eli questions his voice small and strained with worry and shock.

"Well my last name is now Valieri like my husband," Clare says putting her hand on my arm and smiling at me, "or at least it will be when I have it legally changed. But you are Adam's father so I was thinking his full name would be Adam Elijah Goldsworthy Valieri. We could hyphenate the last name but it would be a lot to write."

"I like that name that will work," Eli nods slowly.

"As for what Adam will call any of us really depends on what we call ourselves around him. What do you want him to call you? Daddy? Dad? Dada? Pop? Whatever you start calling yourself around him he'll eventually call you."

"I guess you would know," Eli comments.

"Actually when Isabelle was born I didn't want anything to do with her or her mother. I missed out on a lot of that. I was only fourteen and fifteen and I regret it so much but that's why I want you to be involved as much as you can be and would never deny you any part of the experience."

"Thanks," Eli nods slowly again but his appreciation is sincere. He just sort of sits there looking at his food and not touching it I don't think he's even hungry.

"Eli you don't need to make these decisions now," Clare says and then looks at me. "We're having a party on Saturday, a small one to celebrate the wedding. We'd like you to come if you can behave yourself. It would give you time to think and make some of these decisions, we could talk after the party."

"Yeah that would be good I definitely have a lot to think about. I'll see you guys," Eli comments nodding slightly and getting up from the table before walking out.

"Well that actually went better than I thought, he didn't yell or break anything," Clare remarks.

"He's just in shock. I don't blame him it's a lot to take in, he just found out he's a dad and his ex and the mother of his child married another man."

"Thank you for being so understanding and wonderful, you've really been amazing in this whole situation," Clare smiles kissing me gently.

"Yes well I've been on the other side of it; I've been in Eli's shoes. Not that Mia married anyone else but I watched her date other people. I saw other guys with my kid. Been through the shock of finding out I was a dad."

"I know but I still don't think everyone would be quite so good if their wife were carrying another man's baby," Clare remarks as we stand up as we finish eating.

"Yeah but you were pregnant with his baby when we got married and not everyone would have fallen love and gotten married after a few days."

"Yes but we aren't everyone," Clare grins linking her arms around my neck and ensnares my lips into a passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you Sweet Cheeks," I grin and she scowls at me for the pet name, "I love you very much Clare."

She still has homework so she begins working on that and I have some work to do but also look at possible places to live. I go to bed earlier than Clare but she joins me not long after. I leave earlier than her on Thursday and it occurs to me that we should look into getting her a car. I do pick her up from school and we go to the birthing class Thursday evening and then we go to dinner. I expect her to tell me Eli confronted her at school again but she says everything went fine and she didn't see Eli at all. Friday I'm kept very busy at work, as well as running a special errand, and Clare does a lot of the prep for the party tomorrow night. We make love again that night and spend most of Saturday before the party looking at places online and I call to make appointments to see them on Sunday.

"I'm sorry no one from your work could come. We could have another party next weekend," Clare says as we set up for our party. Well party might be stretching it more like a gathering. Alli, Jenna and Connor were coming but that was it for Clare's friends she said she didn't want anyone else here and she's still not speaking to her mom. My mom would be here and I had invited Spinner who was bringing Emma. Eli was coming and I had invited Johnny, he remembered Clare and we were still friends.

"I don't think we want too many people from my work at a party, besides which most of them do field work and have pretty hectic schedules. Anyway people at my work think we've been married for a lot longer than six days. I'm sure we'll have a housewarming when we move into a bigger place and maybe we can have my boss to dinner again."

"People should be arriving any moment I'm going to change," Clare tells me and goes back to the bedroom.

I take a last look around the living room to make sure I didn't forget anything and there's a knock on the door. I open it and smile at Spin and Emma as I let them in.

"It's a nice apartment," Spinner comments looking around, "now why did you marry Clare and when did you start dating?"

"We never actually dated, it's a bit of a story but we'll tell everyone at once. Clare's in the bedroom she'll be out in a moment. Can I get you two something to drink?"

"Beer," Spinner says and Emma asks for wine.

Clare comes out and greets Spinner and Emma, Eli arrives next followed by Alli, Jenna and Connor. Finally my mom arrives and lastly Johnny. With everyone here we tell our story, of course Mom has already heard it but she listens anyway. Eli stays very silent, the look in his eyes is not a happy one but he doesn't say anything. Connor doesn't seem like he cares either way and Mom has already heard this but Alli, Jenna, Spinner and Emma are pretty shocked while Johnny just seems amused by it all.

"Well you two are cute together," Jenna smiles.

"As long as you're happy I'm happy for you," Alli says.

"I think you two are good for each other," Johnny comments.

"I've certainly never seen my son so happy," Mom grins.

"Just be good to her and Eli you and I will have a talk later," Spinner remarks.

"I think it's sweet, totally romantic," Emma gushes.

"We've already started looking at larger apartments and have appointments to see a few places tomorrow," Clare tells them.

Jenna, Alli and Spinner have a few more questions but Eli remains very silent. People hang out for a couple of hours, eating and talking but people start to leave around dinner time because we don't have that much food and didn't want them to stay for dinner. Eli is the last to leave although we thought he'd be sticking around to talk after the party anyway so we're not surprised he's still here.

"I've done a lot of thinking and talking with my parents, searching my heart for the right answer. I want to stay at NYU but I want to be around for my son more. I'm going to call tomorrow and find out about transferring to Ryerson's film program. Spinner said I could continue working at The Dot; I can live with my parents through the summer and then get my own place. I'll get a place that has a room for Adam. I'll have to return to New York to get my stuff and probably wrap up some things at NYU but I'll go early in the summer so I'm sure to be here when Adam is born. I want to be around and have Adam as much as I can."

"Good I think that's great Eli and I know Adam will benefit from having two strong and wonderful dads," Clare grins.

"I agree. I also think that sometime before Adam is born and when we all have a better idea of our schedules we should have lawyer write up a custody agreement. It doesn't have to be very strict but something that protects all of us and especially Adam," I comment.

"Yeah that's a good idea," Clare nods.

"Yeah I can see the need for something like that," Eli agrees. "I'm going to sign up for a parenting class too."

"That's great Eli a very good idea," Clare smiles.

"Yeah I probably should have taken one of those when Izzy was born or shown an interest in Izzy as a baby at all. I've learned from my mistakes though and I'm going to be a good father to Adam and a good husband to Clare," I say and Clare kisses me softly.

"Anyway I should get going I open tomorrow," Eli comments. We say goodbye to Eli and clean up from the party before getting ready for bed.

"Are you sure we can afford to move so soon? I saw the price of some of the places you were looking at online and they seem quite expensive," Clare remarks as we get into bed.

"I'm sure, I have some savings and I keep telling you the promotion provides for us. Get some sleep Sweet Cheeks we're seeing the first place at nine tomorrow."

 **(CLARE)**

"It's perfect I love this house but I don't know if we can afford it," I say to Lucas.

It's late Sunday afternoon and we've been looking at larger apartments and houses for most of the day. This is the fourth one we've looked at and it's the one I like the best. It's a semi-detached with four bedrooms and an open concept; it has a deck out back and a little yard. It has a large kitchen, an on-suite washroom in the spacious master and one of the bedrooms is downstairs so Lucas and I could use it as an office. It also has a semi-finished attic we could turn into a playroom or something, possibly a guest suite or maybe a family room.

"We can and if this is what you want then we'll do it," Lucas grins.

"Lucas this is a lot more than any of the other apartments or homes we've looked at. Those were all three bedrooms and only one of them had a yard. How much is this house a month?"

"Actually this one is for sale," he informs me.

"I don't think we can buy a house," I reply.

"I went to the bank on Thursday and already got approved for financing; our mortgage would be less than the rent on any of the other places we've seen. But you'd have to be sure that you love this place because we'd be here for the next twenty years or so," Lucas tells me.

"I'm sure, more than sure this house is wonderful and there's room to grow. Owning a house would be amazing," I grin with excitement.

"Good then we'll put in an offer. I have a past client that's a real estate agent I'll call him and see if he'll handle the process since I don't know anything about real estate," Lucas says. I smile blissfully and grip my husband's shirt mashing our lips together. Lucas grins and goes outside to make the call while I continue looking around the house. Lucas returns after a moment with a smile, "Johnathon says he'll take care of it and he'll be in touch Monday or Tuesday. Right now I think we should go to dinner and celebrate potentially getting a house."

We leave the house telling them our agent will be in touch and go to dinner before returning home. We spend the evening together and Lucas calls his mom to tell her about the house. He drops me at school Monday morning, kissing me goodbye before I get out of the car.

"Clare," Eli calls to me and I turn to see him walking over to me.

"You know if you want to talk you could call now," I point out.

"Yeah well you weren't exactly taking my calls for a while. I just can't wrap my head around you getting married to a guy after knowing him for only a couple of days. You can't really know this guy what if he's abusive or something?"

"Technically I have known Lucas more than a couple of days. I know that he's not abusive he's never shown any signs of abusive behavior. He's had a troubled past but he's grown and matured, he loves his daughter. He loves me and Adam; he takes wonderful care of me. He's going to be wonderful with Adam. I admit getting married and falling in love after a couple of days is pretty crazy and I can understand your concern given that this is your baby. However Lucas is a good guy and I know that you will come to see that the more you get to know him."

"I am concerned but you are right, from what I've seen so far he is a good guy. He's been very good about seeing things from my side, although I guess he's been on my side of things. So did you have any luck finding a new place?"

"Yeah we think so, looks like we'll be buying a house but we haven't heard back yet."

"That's great, well I should get to work I guess I'll see you on Thursday for the birthing class, unless you come into The Dot before then."

"Yeah I'll see you Thursday night for sure but I'll probably be in The Dot before then."

Eli grins and walks off and I walk into school. Two weeks ago I was miserable here, not speaking to Drew or Eli, I was pregnant and alone. Last week Lucas came to the school and we got married for real and now we're going to own a house, hopefully. I'm very happy and extremely excited for what life holds next.

 **Short story month is over tomorrow and the next update for this story will be Friday April 22** **nd** **. It will probably include Clare and Eli at the birthing class and Lucas and Clare in their new house.**


	5. He Shoots the Moon & Takes Her

**Be sure to visit my page on the DeGrassi Saviors website to vote for which story will replace Waiting on a Spark that hasn't Happened Yet when that ends. You have three choices and there are brief descriptions for each story in the poll. The poll will remain up until the last chapter of Waiting on a Spark that hasn't Happened Yet goes up which might be as few as four weeks or as many as ten it all depends on how much goes into these last few chapters. Love Me Back to Life and The Girls Next Door continue to stay within a few votes of the other so make sure to get your votes in.**

 **It's been a long and hectic week so it's another very short chapter sorry. Hopefully now that I've caught up a little at work things will be calmer and chapters will start getting a little longer.**

 **Ch. 5 He Shoots the Moon & Takes Her as His Own Reward**

 **(LUCAS)**

"Hold on I need to carry my wife over the threshold," I insist when Clare gets out of the car. I run over and unlock the door to our new house then I pick Clare up in my arms and carry her over the threshold. I set her down and capture her lips for a loving kiss. "Welcome home gorgeous wife," I grin.

"I love it, I can't believe it's ours," she grins looking at the empty house. The moving van should be here any moment. We found out we got the house the Monday after we looked at it. Of course there was escrow and all that but 30 days after seeing it we are moving in, and Clare is 23 weeks pregnant today.

"It's all ours," I smile putting my hands on her stomach and kissing her belly just as the moving van pulls up.

I kiss Clare again and go out to talk to the movers. We spend the next couple of hours telling the movers where to put everything and then we begin unpacking. We need a bunch of furniture still but we'll be having a wedding shower/house warming next weekend. For now we have all the furniture from my apartment and our boxes, Clare wants her vanity but she doesn't want to face her mom so her stepdad and I are going to load it into his truck later this afternoon. We've been unpacking for about an hour when Alli and Jenna come by to help and they brought lunch so Clare and I stop to eat. Then she and the girls start unpacking in the kitchen and I go up to our bedroom to begin unpacking my clothes. I'm almost done when Glen calls.

"Glen just called, Helen went out so I'm going to go over there to get your vanity and I'll be back," I tell Clare going downstairs.

"Okay be careful and I'll see you soon," she smiles kissing my cheek before I leave.

I drive to Clare's parent's and park in front. Glen lets me in and we get whatever was left in the vanity into some boxes and bags. The vanity comes apart so we're able to get it apart and take it piece by piece into his truck, then he follows me to our new house.

"It's a very nice house," Glen smiles.

"Yeah it will be great, come on in I'll show you around before we unload," I tell him. I unlock the door and the girls are still in the kitchen.

"Hi Glen," Clare says somewhat timidly probably nervous about seeing him after we walked out when telling them we were married.

"Hi Clare good to see you," he smiles and she relaxes.

I give Glen a tour of the house and then Clare tells us where she wants the vanity before we bring it up. Clare thanks Glen but he can't stay because Helen will be home soon. Jenna and Alli stay around all day to help us unpack and we actually get about 90% unpacked with their help. I buy us all dinner and we thank Jenna and Alli for spending most of their Saturday helping us unpack.

"I need a shower," Clare says after I lock the door when Alli and Jenna leave.

"Me too, I think we should test out our new shower together," I grin putting my arms around her.

Clare smiles and kisses me before she gets out of my arms, she takes my hand and pulls me to the stairs. We go up to our master washroom and I turn on the shower before we get undressed. We step into the shower and Clare gets under the water.

"Um we forgot to unpack the toiletries," Clare comments.

"Yes we did hang on I'll grab them," I reply and get out of the shower running to the bedroom naked and grabbing my bag of toiletries. I return to the washroom and open the bag, I take out the shampoos and body washes and everything else we need in the shower handing them to Clare. Then I get back in the shower and I take Clare's body wash and the pouf and wash her body, I wash her thoroughly and then watch as she watches her hair. I wash up quickly while she's rinsing her hair I wash up quickly and then we get out of the shower and grab our towels.

"I think we should break in our new bed," I grin at Clare taking her towel from her.

My towel drops to the floor and Clare grins. I pull her to the bed and she lies down. I crawl over her body kissing my way up to her lips. After the shower I'm already quite hard but I begin to rub her velvety lips between her legs. Clare moans just as I catch her lips in scintillatingly salacious kiss. When Clare is dripping, moaning and beginning to tremble I penetrate and Clare lurches, gripping onto me as the pleasure courses through her body. She moans into my mouth bucking her hips. Our lips stay locked, our bodies become one as I make love to my wife slowly until we both explode in orgasm. I slow down until we've ridden out our orgasms and then I pull out lying next to her and pulling her into my arms.

"I love you Sweet Cheeks," I grin stroking her back softly.

"I love you," she smiles kissing my chest, "and I love our new house."

 **(CLARE)**

"See you tomorrow," I wave to Alli and Jenna when they drop me off at home after student council Thursday afternoon.

I unlock the door and sit on the sofa to do homework expecting Lucas home at any moment because we have our last birthing class tonight and we always have dinner first. Just when I've finished my communications and technology homework Lucas calls.

"Hey are you on your way home?"

"Actually we just signed a big contract and I was going to go out for a drink with the guys. Just one and then I'll be home for the class."

"Okay have fun I'll see you in a while," I reply.

"I will, I love you."

I tell him I love him too and we hang up. Since Lucas won't be home for dinner I go into the kitchen and make myself a simple dinner. I do some more homework and eat and after forty-five minutes when Lucas still isn't home I try calling home but it goes straight to voicemail. I try for five minutes but I can't get a hold of him and I need to get to our last class. I can only think of one thing to do, so I stop calling Lucas and call Eli.

"Hi Eli you're off tonight right?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Lucas can't make it to the birthing class can you take me?"

"Yeah no problem I'll come pick you up," Eli says.

"Thanks," I reply and hang up.

Eli saw our new house on Monday, and since finding out he's since fining out he was the father a little over a month ago he's taken me to two birthing classes and I filled him in on the rest. He and Lucas were supposed to switch of and Eli took me last week but Lucas is drinking with his co-workers.

Eli pulls up a few minutes later and I leave a quick note for Lucas that Eli took me to the class. I grab my purse, leave the house, lock the door and get in Eli's car. He doesn't ask where Lucas is but I can tell that he wants to. For the moment I try not to think about Lucas flaking out or I'd be angry. I am glad that we came to the class and when it's over Eli takes me home. When we pull into the driveway Lucas still isn't home and now I'm worried.

"He should be home by now," I comment.

"You want me to come in and wait with you?" Eli offers.

"If you don't mind, I'm starting to get worried. He was just supposed to be going out for a drink with some co-workers. When he didn't come home for the class I thought he'd lost track of time, he hasn't exactly been out with the boys since we've been married, but now I'm worried he crashed or something."

"Let's go inside, I'm sure he's fine but we can call the hospitals and jails just to be safe," Eli says and I nod.

I unlock the front door and we go inside. I begin calling hospitals while Eli calls the jails. Just as I'm hanging up with the third hospital I hear the door unlocking and Lucas stumbles in, he's clearly had more than one drink.

"Hey there Sweet Cheeks wife," Lucas grins drunkenly and walks over to me, he leans on me heavily and kisses my cheek. "Hi wife's baby daddy what're you doing here?"

"Thanks for staying Eli he's home safe now, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow Clare, call me if you need me," Eli nods.

"Thanks I will," I reply and Eli leaves. "I thought you were going for one drink and then you'd be home! You missed the class I had to call Eli to take me and when we got home and you weren't home I was worried. I thought you were in jail or worse! And then you come stumbling in entirely smashed, how do you think that looked in front of my ex who's already a little leery of you."

"I'm sorry Sweet Cheeks, don't be mad, be happy," Lucas says putting his thumbs on my cheeks to force me into a smile.

"I can't even talk to you right now, sleep it off on the sofa I have homework to finish and I'm going to bed," I tell Lucas helping him to the sofa.

"Sleep sounds nice," he replies and pretty much passes out as soon as he's lying down.

I cover him with the throw blanket and go upstairs, I get ready for bed in a huff. I struggle to finish my homework because I'm so angry at Lucas. I finally do finish my homework and go to bed. When I wake up Lucas is still sleeping on the sofa, he needs to be up for work so I put my phone on its loudest alarm and set the alarm for five minutes from now setting it right by Lucas' head. I finish getting ready and a few minutes later I hear Lucas getting startled awake. When I come downstairs I see Lucas in the kitchen getting coffee.

"Clare wait," Lucas pleads as I grab my phone.

"I have to get to school."

"I didn't mean to stay out so late or have so many drinks."

"But you did and I tried to call you but your phone was off."

"It died, I'm sorry I…"

"I can't talk about this now I have to get to school," I respond grabbing my stuff.

"Let me drive you," Lucas begs.

"I can take the bus and I don't want to talk to you right now after what you did I get to be mad at you for a little while longer."

I leave the house and walk to the bus stop, I take the bus to school and walk inside but I'm still fuming a little. It's most evident when I slam my locker door shut.

"You okay?" Alli asks.

"No Lucas and I had our first fight."

"Trouble in paradise?" Drew teases.

"Stuff it Drew," I hiss at him.

"Well he may have done something stupid but it looks like he knows how to apologize well," Alli comments motioning for me to turn around.

When I do I find Lucas on his knees, he has and very remorseful look on his face and he's holding a bouquet of multi-colored roses. He holds the flowers out to me and I take them.

"I'm sorry it was stupid; I should have borrowed someone's phone to call. I should have left after the first drink like I said I would. I made complete fool of myself and worst of all I worried you and angered you. It will never happen again I promise you, the pain and disappointment I saw in your eyes was worse than any hangover or punishment. Please forgive me for being such an idiot, you know I love you more than anything and never want to bring you anything but happiness and pleasure."

"You really do know how to apologize well, and I forgive you but it better not ever happen again."

"I swear that it won't," Lucas smiles.

"Good now get off your knees people are beginning to stare."

Lucas hops up and picks me up into his arms. I put my arms around his neck and I smile as Lucas crushes his lips to mine.

 **The update on Thursday, May 19** **th** **might start with the house warming/wedding shower and will also probably include Clare's prom and graduation.**


	6. Do Not Talk to Me of Love

**Don't forget to visit the DeGrassi Saviors website and go to my page daily for clues and pictures related to that night's chapter. You can also see a calendar for my full writing schedule. It's currently through June but July will be up soon.**

 **It's short tonight and all in Lucas' pov.**

 **Ch. 6 Do Not Talk to Me of Love**

 **(LUCAS)**

"Mmm you look incredibly handsome in your tux," Clare grins.

"And you look fantastically sexy," I smile.

It's Friday May, 31st and tonight is Clare's prom. Tomorrow is not only her graduation but she will also begin her third trimester. Clare kisses me and we go down to my car, I drive us to the hotel where DeGrassi's senior prom is being held. Alli and Jenna greet us almost as soon as we enter. While Clare hugs Alli and Jenna I greet Dallas and Connor. After talking with them I take Clare to the dance floor. It's a slow song and I wrap her in my arms.

"Are you sure Izzy will like me?" Clare asks as we dance. Izzy is coming out in a couple of weeks.

"She's going to love you, she already does," I reply. We've been video chatting with Izzy at least once a week since we got married. "Relax Izzy is thrilled to be coming out and meet you and be a big sister," I assure my wife and give her a soft kiss.

We stay on the dance floor for a while but there's a lot of fast songs and with her ever growing belly she can't stay on the dance floor for long with the fast songs. After dancing we sit down to eat and then get our picture taken. Alli and Dallas are prom king and queen and we dance to the slow song for their spotlight dance.

"I'm ready to go home now," Clare says when the song ends.

"Are you sure? We've only been here a little over two hours."

"This has been a wonderful prom but we don't need to sneak away to a hotel room we have a house of our own and I'm married. I want to go home and spend the rest of the night making love to my husband," she replies and I grin.

"Sounds like a fantastic plan to me do you want to say goodnight to anyone?"

"No I'll see them all tomorrow at graduation," she replies.

I put my arm around her and we slip out and back into my car. I drive us home and we go up to the bedroom. I take off my jacket and tie, then turn Clare so I can unzip her dress and pull it over her head. Clare sits on the bed and I take her shoes off. I finish undressing and Clare gets her bra off before crawling back on the bed. When I'm completely unclothed I crawl on the bed with her and take her panties off, I toss them across the room and trail open mouth kisses from her hip to her lips.

Taking her lips in a deeply passionate and fiery kiss I coax her legs open. I don't go in just yet but softly caress her inner thighs and tease at her pussy lips. When Clare is quivering and moaning into the kiss I get between her legs and stay locked in the kiss. I stroke myself a couple of times until I'm entirely hard but before I can penetrate she stops me. Rolling over to get on her hands and knees which is more comfortable for her. I stroke her pussy lips a couple more times and open her lips sliding into her slowly.

I do love to look into Clare's eyes when we make love, watching my wife's face as she moans and her body is overcome by pleasure. This position however stimulates so many places on us both but there is something so wonderfully sensuous about watching her back curve as I thrust in. I make love to her slowly, watching her spine curve and her back arch with each deep and trembling moan. She climaxes three times before I cum and then I pull out she collapses to her side. I lie next to her, kissing her temple and hold her in my arms. After a short while we move and I get us water and we get ready for bed falling asleep together.

We're awoken by the sound of Clare's alarm; the ceremony begins at ten so she's up early to get ready. She showers and gets dressed before doing her hair and makeup. It takes her more than an hour, although part of that is because she's pregnant. I rinse off in a quick shower and get dressed, I'm ready in half the time.

"You look beautiful and I'm proud of you," I tell her.

"For graduating?" She questions after I kiss her.

"I never did and I'm proud of you. A lot of girls in your situation would have dropped out, especially given how Eli and Drew were treating you."

"It's not in my nature to give up so easily, I'm very stubborn."

"Yeah that I know," I laugh and she twists her mouth at me.

We leave the house and get in my car driving to DeGrassi for the ceremony which is outside on the football field. Clare and the other graduates go inside to get their caps and gowns. I find a good spot on the bleachers to get pictures. I sit down and after a few minutes Eli sits next to me.

"How was prom?" Eli asks.

"Surprisingly fun, we didn't stay all that long but she had fun," I reply.

In the few months that I've been married to Clare Eli and I have become…well friends may be stretching it but friendly. He's been to the house a few times for dinner, he and I get along pretty well and tend to agree when it comes to things involving Clare or the baby.

"Yeah they sound kind of lame but they're fun," Eli grins I'm sure remembering last year's prom with Clare.

Eli and talk a bit more, mostly small talk or things concerning the baby or the pregnancy. The bleachers begin to fill up and then music starts playing and the graduates begin to file out. There's a few speeches and then they begin handing out the diplomas, people clap a little louder for friends and family but we clap for everyone. When Clare get her diploma I stand up and whistle and she shakes her head at me. When everyone has their diplomas the graduates get their pictures taken and then Clare comes over to us.

"I'm proud of you," I tell her bringing Clare into my arms and giving her a tender kiss.

When I release her Eli hugs her and we take a few pictures. There's a BBQ at the school, Eli has to work so we say goodbye and Clare and I get something to eat and she talks with her friends a bit before we go home. When we arrive home both Clare and I very surprised to find her mother at our door. Clare and I exchange an apprehensive look as I park the car.

"Maybe it's a good thing she's here, maybe she finally accepts us," I comment.

"I really hope so," Clare exhales as we get out of the car. "Mom what are you doing here?" Clare inquires as I unlock the door and let them go in first.

"I came to talk," Helen replies. Clare leads her to the kitchen table and we all sit down. Helen on one side of the table and Clare and I on the other. "Please excuse us I need to speak with my daughter in private," Helen comments as soon as I sit down.

"No Mother Lucas is my husband and anything you want to say to me you can say in front of Lucas," Clare says firmly as she takes my hand.

"I think it's time you come home Clare, I think this has gone on long enough surely you've realized by now it's a mistake and were just too embarrassed to come home. So I'm here to bring you home."

"I am home Mother, this is my home we own this home and Lucas is my husband. This wasn't a mistake," Clare asserts squeezing my hand and I squeeze hers back.

"Of course it was a mistake you don't even know this boy," Helen snaps glaring at me.

"You're wrong I do know this man," Clare replies looking at me with a loving smile glowering at her mother again. Yes when we got married we'd only spent a few days truly getting to know each other but we spent that time pretending to be married and falling in love. I know how crazy it must have seemed but I knew in my heart that it was right. Nothing is perfect, we've had our fights and we've both made mistakes but what gets through all of it is the fact that we are so incredibly in love. During those three days I saw a strong, successful man who was proud of his daughter. A man who put me first and nurtured me, took care of me and whose mistakes had made him a better person because he'd learned from them. I fall in love with Lucas again every single day, every morning I wake up and our eyes lock and I fall in love all over again. This was not a mistake, Lucas is not hurting me and I am happy here and in love with Lucas."

"Mrs. Martin I know what we did was crazy and that in most cases three days isn't enough to really get to know a person and fall in love but for us it was. I love Clare deeply and I love baby Adam," I saw putting a hand on Clare's stomach and I feel Adam kick. "I would never let anyone hurt Clare and especially me."

"You don't have to like that we got married, you don't have to be happy about it but you do have to accept it," Clare tells her mother.

"I will not! This marriage is a mistake; you will see that one day. I hope you see what a mistake it is before it's too late."

"Get out of my house," Clare demands, "if you can't accept that I'm married to Lucas and that we are happy then you can just stay away."

"Clare I'm only trying to protect you."

"No you are trying to control me but you can't. I'm married, I'm happy and you don't need to protect me from Lucas. Now get out of my house mother and don't come back until you can accept my marriage."

"I will never accept this marriage I know it was a mistake and I will find a way to end it," Helen threatens.

"GET OUT MOTHER!" Clare screams and then gasps clutching her stomach.

I look at Clare worried and then glower at Helen, "You need to leave now."

"I have a right to be here and speak to my daughter."

"Not anymore she asked you to leave and you're upsetting her," I reply standing up and going around the table I take Helen by the arm pulling her out of her chair.

"Get your hands off me! What are you doing let go of me," she shrieks.

"You were asked to leave and I will protect Clare and Adam from anyone including you," I respond showing her to the door. I show her outside and close the front door, lock it and go back to Clare. "Are you okay?" I ask my wife brushing a curl behind her ear and kissing her temple.

"Yeah, yelling wasn't a good idea but I think I'm okay. I love you," she smiles at me and puts her head on my chest.

"I love you too. You should lie on the sofa and I'll get you some water."

I take Clare to the sofa and grab her some water. I sit with her and watch her carefully for a short time until we hear knocking on the door again.

"Oh now who could that be?" Clare grumbles.

"I'll go see," I reply and stand up walking to the door, "it's the cops."

"Why are the police at our door?" Clare questions with concern as she gets up. I can only shrug and open the door.

"Lucas Valieri?" One of the officers asks.

"Yeah," I nod.

"You're under arrest for assault, turn around with your hand behind your back and your thumbs up."

Knowing if I fight it will only make things worse I turn around and see Clare turn white. Tears flood my wife's eyes and it breaks my heart.

"What are you doing? Leave him alone he didn't assault anyone," Clare says with a terrified and worried voice.

"Charges were pressed by Helen Martin," an officer tells Clare.

"My mother is crazy let him go!"

"You'll have to come down to the station miss," the officer says.

"It will be okay Clare," I try to assure my wife as the cops take me outside and put me in the back of the police car. The cops shut the door and I look through the window at my wife. She's sobbing and she sinks against the door frame, I watch Clare clutch her stomach and slide to the floor as I'm driven off to jail.

 **The update on Thursday June 16** **th** **will pick from right about here in Clare's pov. And will also hopefully include Izzy coming to visit since I didn't get to it in this chapter.**


	7. Now in Her Childlike Eyes

**Short Story Month is on a roll. It's a bit short tonight but no cliffhanger.**

 **Ch. 7 Now in Her Childlike Eyes**

 **(CLARE)**

As I watch Lucas get taken away by the cops I feel a pain in my stomach and a heaviness in my chest like I can't breathe. My mother had my husband arrested! I sink down along the doorframe as the police car drives away. After a couple of seconds, I force myself up. I'm so panicked I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. I don't even close the front door just grab my purse to get my phone. I'm shaking now and starting to sob but I force in a deep breath as I call The Dot.

"Thanks for calling The Dot this is Eli."

"It's me," I tell him doing my best to breathe.

"What's the matter? Where's Lucas?"

"My mom had him arrested, the cops just took him I need to get to the police station."

"Are you okay? You seem to be breathing heavy."

"No my husband was taken away by the police because my mom had him arrested. I'm panicking," I snap at Eli. I don't mean to but I'm incredibly distressed right now.

"Just breathe okay, I'll tell Spinner and one of us will be there in a few minutes. Don't hang up, stay with me," Eli says.

I hear him talking to a Dot employee and then I hear him walking to the back. I put the phone on speaker and try to slow my breathing. I listen while Eli quickly explains to Spin.

"I'll cover you go to Clare. I'll try to get someone else to come in and meet you at the police station."

"I'm leaving now I'll be there in a few minutes just breathe okay?"

"I'm trying," I reply and hang up with Eli. It feels like it takes forever for Eli to get there and a part of me wants to call Glen and tell him what Mom did but I'm still shaking and sobbing and can't seem to bring myself to do it.

"Clare," Eli says rushing into me, "come on we need to get you to the hospital."

"No I need to go see Lucas," I assert.

"I know and we will but Lucas knows how to handle himself with the cops and you need to be checked out at the hospital. Spin is getting someone to cover and he'll go to the police station Lucas will be okay but we need to make sure you and Adam are okay," Eli insists putting his hand on my belly and Adam rolls over almost in reaction to his father's touch.

I know Eli's right and I nod, he helps me up, grabs my keys and locks up as we go out to his car. He drives us to the ER and they take me up to maternity. All I want is to be with Lucas and it feels like forever before they tell me I'm okay and I can go. They wheel me out and Eli gets the car, then he begins driving to the police station. As soon as we're there I leap out of the car and run in. I see Spinner and Evelyn and I go over to them.

"Where is he?"

"He's giving a statement, I got him a lawyer," Evelyn tells me.

"I can't believe my mom actually had him arrested for assault. I am so sorry," I apologize to his mother before sinking into a chair.

"Clare sweetie this isn't your fault," Evelyn says sitting next to me and putting her arm around me. "Your mom pressed charges, Lucas is telling his story it will be okay. How are you feeling?" Evelyn asks.

"Eli took me to the hospital, it's why it took us so long, they said Adam and I were okay."

"Eli did the right thing, I'm sorry this has been so stressful and that your mom would put you through this. I know you love my son and I know that Lucas has been through a lot worse Clare. He'll get through this," Evelyn assures me.

"How did you even know?" I ask Evelyn realizing that I never thought to call her.

"I called her on my way here," Spinner explains.

"I'm sorry I should have thought to call you," I apologize.

"Clare it's okay you were stressed and you called Eli which is understandable. Spinner called me and I called a lawyer, everyone is taken care of," Evelyn smiles.

"Why isn't he out yet? How long does it take to say my mom showed up out of the blue, told me to come home, told me I'd made a mistake and when I was upset and she wouldn't leave he escorted her to the door?" I ask with some irritation in my voice.

"I'm sure he'll be out soon Clare," Spinner tries to assure me but all I want is to see my husband.

When the door opens and Lucas comes out I jump up and run straight into his arms. He embraces me tightly kissing my temple.

"I'm okay," he assures me stroking my back.

"I'm so sorry, my mom is insane."

"It's not your fault, how are you, how's Adam?"

"We're both fine, Eli made us go to the hospital to be sure," I tell him.

"Good," Lucas smiles and I now notice a man behind him that must be the lawyer.

"Lucas isn't being held he told his story and they released him. Your mother is still pressing charges though, I'll need testimony from you and other people that know Lucas and your mom well," the lawyer says.

"I'll testify," Eli offers.

"So will I," Spinner says.

"Good that's a good start. I'll speak with all of you tomorrow your mom is refusing to drop the charges. Right now go home and get some rest."

"If my mom is going to go to such extremes I don't want her near me or my son. I want to file a restraining order and to make sure she can never claim a right to see my son."

"I'll speak with a family lawyer and have the papers drawn up. I'll bring them tomorrow."

"I'm going to take my wife home, you're welcome to come with us or return to work and home but thank you all for coming and being there for us," Lucas says putting one arm around me so we can walk.

"We're covered we're coming with you," Spinner replies and Eli nods.

Lucas and I ride over with Evelyn, when everyone gets to our place I start some coffee. We all sit around the table talking about what to do about my mother and the actions we can take. Lucas says he wasn't arrested but since Mom won't drop the charges it will still go to court. After a couple of hours everyone else leaves and Lucas and I go to bed.

"I'm so sorry my mom had you arrested and that she's so insane. I can't believe she's going to such extremes. Or how she would think that getting you arrested would do anything but make me furious with her."

"She's desperate Clare, she's grasping at straws. Don't worry nothing is going to happen to me, even the cops agreed it wasn't assault and I was just protecting you and the baby. Don't think about it just relax and get to sleep," Lucas says.

"I can't I'm too angry at my mother."

"Then let's think about what to do with Izzy when she comes out," Lucas replies and I smile.

"I hope she likes how we set up her room."

 **(LUCAS)**

"Daddy," Izzy squeals happily running to my arms when she gets off the plane. It's been two weeks since Clare graduated and her mom had me arrested. I had to request the day off work for the court date which is in two months, and explain it to my boss about it. I told him the truth, well mostly. I told him that Clare's mom has never accepted our marriage and always hated me and this was just her latest attempt at getting control of Clare. Which is true I just didn't mention that we've only been married three months because he thinks we've been married longer. He wasn't worried about it and told me his mother-in-law still isn't that fond of him.

"Hi Sweet Girl," I grin hugging her tightly before showing the flight attendant my ID and signing the slip that I picked her up. "Let's go get your bags," I say taking her hand and walking to baggage claim.

"Where's Clare?" Izzy asks when we get to the baggage carousel.

"She's at home, she's 30 weeks pregnant now I didn't want her walking through the airport when she should be home resting. She'll have lunch ready for us when we get home and you can see the new house," I tell her.

"I hope I'm here when Adam is born I don't want to wait until next summer to meet him."

"You should be, he's due in ten weeks and you're here for eleven. Anyway you and your mom will come out for Christmas," I remind her.

"I wish we lived closer I want to see my baby brother all the time," Izzy pouts slightly.

"I'll talk to your mom about it when you guys are out at Christmas. Now that I'm married with a proper house and a better job I'm sure Mia will be okay with it."

Izzy points out her bags and I grab them from the carousel and we go out to my car and I drive us home. We're all going to my mom's place for dinner tonight but I wanted Izzy to have some time with Clare and getting settled into the new house. Jane is coming out in a couple of weeks and staying for a month so she might be here when Adam is born too.

"We're home," I call into the house after unlocking the door but of course she could see us from the kitchen.

"Hi Izzy, it's good to have you here," Clare smiles.

"Hi Clare," Izzy grins and hugs her. It surprises Clare a little but it doesn't surprise me we've been video chatting with Izzy since we got married and Izzy is fond of Clare. She smiles putting her arms around Izzy and hugs her tightly. "What was that?" Izzy asks pulling away from Clare a little.

"Adam just kicked, he's excited his big sister is here too," Clare grins.

"I can't wait to meet him," Izzy says.

Clare smiles again and we sit down to have lunch. Over lunch Izzy catches us up with her life and we ask her what she wants to do while she's here, besides hoping she's here when baby Adam is born. After lunch I bring in Izzy's bags and we show Izzy her room. She likes her room and she starts unpacking while Clare and I clean up from lunch. Izzy spends the afternoon unpacking and asking about the baby until it's time to leave for my mom's place.

"Hi Grandma," Izzy grins hugging my mom after I use my key to get in.

"It's good to see you Isabelle I missed you," Mom grins. She hugs Izzy and then Clare and then me. "I made your favorite Izzy," Mom tells her.

We sit down to eat and Mom talks about Jane coming out. After dinner and dessert, we return home. Izzy is tired after travel and she goes to bed when we get back. Clare and I sit and watch TV for a while but when she falls asleep on me I know it's time to go to bed.

"Come on Wife let's go to bed," I whisper brushing a curl behind her ear. Clare yawns and gets up. We get ready for bed and into bed, Clare gets comfortable and nuzzles into me.

"I'm so glad Izzy accepts me so readily, with our deceptive marriage she may not have," Clare yawns.

"Izzy loves you and baby Adam. She wants to be out here as much as she can."

"I'd like that," Clare grins kissing my chest, "I'd like that a lot."

 **The update on Wednesday the 20** **th** **will jump ahead a bit to Clare giving birth. We are also coming to the end of this story, there are one or two chapters left.**


	8. Believe the Sun will Shine Tomorrow

**Welcome to the last chapter of this one shot turned short story. It's been a fun ride and now we shall welcome baby Adam.**

 **Ch. 8 Believe the Sun will Shine Tomorrow**

 **(LUCAS)**

"Lucas, Lucas wake up," Clare says shaking me.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" I yawn.

"It's time," she remarks shaking my shoulder again before she starts to get out of bed.

"Time for what?"

"The baby," she replies putting her coat on.

"Baby?! It's baby time?" I exclaim hopping up and pulling on my jeans.

"Yeah my contractions are seven minutes apart," she tells me trying to pick up her bag for the hospital.

"No don't do anything, sit right here until I get you down to the car," I insist setting her on the edge of the bed.

"Lucas I'm not helpless," she reprimands me.

"Sit there," I tell her again. I throw on a shirt and go to Izzy's room. "Izzy wake up, Clare's going into labor we have to get to the hospital," I tell her.

"Yay baby," Izzy squeals hopping up.

"Get dressed quickly, we'll call Grandma on the way to the hospital," I instruct her before going back to our room. I get Clare's slippers and robe and help her get in them, and then get dressed quickly myself. Izzy's in the hallways when I open the door again and we all go downstairs. I help Clare down to the car and in then start driving. "Izzy call Grandma and tell her we're on the way to hospital because Clare's in labor. Have her meet us there," I tell her handing her my phone from my pocket.

"I'll call Eli," Clare says getting her phone from her purse. She starts to dial and then breathes deep as she gets hit by another contraction. I reach over and take her hand and she squeezes until the contraction passes. After a deep breath she clicks Eli's contact on her phone and puts it on speaker.

"Clare?" Eli yawns.

"You should get to the hospital we're on our way and baby Adam is coming," Clare tells him.

"Okay hospital I'm on my way to the hospital I'll see you there," Eli says and hangs up.

"How are you?" I ask Clare.

"Between contractions I'm fine but this kid is coming fast," she says.

"We're almost there," I assure her kissing her hand.

"Grandma and Aunt Jane are on their way to the hospital," Izzy tells us from the backseat.

"Eli and I will be in the delivery room with Clare and you can be in the waiting room with Grandma or she can take you back to her house," I tell Izzy. A week after Izzy arrived we had Eli over for dinner. Izzy already knew that Eli is Adam's biological father. They got along well and she likes Eli which is good because we knew he'd be around a lot after the baby was born and Izzy wants to be in Toronto more now that I'm married and she's got a baby brother.

"I want to stay at the hospital and see my brother as soon as he's out," Izzy replies.

"Okay you, Jane and Grandma can stay at the hospital," I reply just as we pull up to the emergency entrance. I get out and help Clare out of the car, Izzy gets out of the car as well and she helps me help Clare into the emergency room. "Woman in labor," I announce.

"Alright we'll get her up to maternity," A nurse tells me as an orderly grabs a wheelchair.

"Izzy stay with Clare I have to park the car."

I run back and park the car and when I get to the emergency room entrance I see Eli pulling up. The nurse tells me where to find Clare and I go upstairs to maternity. I find Clare's room, Izzy is sitting in a chair and Clare is behind a curtain changing into a gown. I help Clare change and by the time she's in the bed Eli is in the room. I draw the curtain back and they hook Clare up to machines and an IV, while they're doing that Mom and Jane arrive. They take Izzy out to the waiting room but they're staying here. Clare's already at seven centimeters and they give her some pain reliever but Adam is eager to come out to the world. Whenever Clare has a contraction she squeezes my hand and Eli's.

Mom told us she was in labor with me for 16 hours and Jane for 19 hours. We're at the hospital for less than an hour when the doctor starts telling Clare to push. She squeezes really hard on our hands as she pushes but after a couple pushes the doctor tells us Adam's shoulders are out. Another push and he's out, when we hear our son's first cry Eli and I exchange proud Dad smiles. Clare smiles too but she's exhausted and is taking a deep breath. Eli cuts the cord and they take Adam to clean him up while Clare pushes out the placenta. After that the doctor is still doing stuff between Clare's legs. I see blood and some other stuff so I don't want to look. As soon as the nurse puts Adam in Clare's arms nothing else in the world matters to her. She looks at our son and smiles, her lips curling up wide with pride and love.

"Hi Adam I love you. Adam Elijah Goldsworthy Edwards born August 18th, welcome to the world Adam," Clare says kissing Adam on the forehead. "This is your Daddy Eli, he helped make you," Clare says looking at Eli. "And this is your Daddy Lucas. Your big sister Isabelle and Grandma Evelyn and Auntie Jane are all in the waiting room waiting to see you."

"Grandpa Bullfrog and Grandma Cece should be in the waiting room now too," Eli comments.

"Alright Clare you had some minor tearing and we've sewn you up. We'll give you some time with your family and be back in a couple of hours to check on you and Adam," the doctor tells her.

"I'll go get the families," I tell Clare kissing her temple before going out to the waiting room. "He's here and he's amazing," I announce to them.

"Can we see him now Daddy?" Izzy questions.

"Yes you can," I say holding my hand out to her. Izzy takes my hand and everyone else follows me to Clare's room. When they see Adam in Clare's arms they all make a collective gasp, it's a gasp of amazement for this perfect little being. Izzy climbs up on the side of Clare's bed and sits down smiling big at her baby brother and he opens his eyes looking at his big sister.

"Hi Adam," Izzy smiles caressing her brother's cheek. I put my hand on Izzy's shoulder looking at my wife, our new son and our extended family and realize how happy I am and how wonderful my life has become since Clare came into it.

 **(CLARE)**

"How was he?" I ask Eli as I walk into the house.

"Perfect as usual," Eli grins looking at our son who's playing happily in his swing.

Baby Adam is eight weeks and five days old now. Once Eli and I both knew we were going to Ryerson we built our class schedules around each other. So on Tuesday and Thursday mornings Eli arrives at our house at seven to watch baby Adam so I can go to two of my classes. I get home just before noon and then Eli goes to the campus for an afternoon class. Monday, Wednesday and Friday I'm home with Adam until ten when either Grandma Cece or Grandma Evelyn will come and watch him while I go to class. They keep him for most of the day until I get home and then Eli takes Adam overnight on Fridays at his place. Lucas does most of the cooking and watches Adam in the evenings when I'm doing homework and the early mornings, he also does most of the late night and early morning feedings. Between school, a new baby and marriage life is a little hectic but we have a lot of support and we're making it work. Today is Tuesday so Eli has to run to get to class.

"I'll see you Thursday Little Man," Eli says kissing Adam on the forehead.

Adam coos and waves his arms to say goodbye to his daddy. Eli waves to me before he leaves and then Adam begins crying. It's his hungry cry so I get him out of the swing, sitting on the sofa to breastfeed. After he's full and been burped and changed I put him in his play pen on his back with a hanging mobile. Then I sit down and begin on my homework, I've been doing homework for about half an hour when the doorbell rings.

"Drew!" I exclaim with shock when I open the door and find him on my doorstep.

"Hi," he says somewhat uncomfortably looking at me briefly before looking at his shoes.

"What are you doing here? How did you even know where I live?"

"I called Eli but he didn't answer so I called his parents and they gave me your address."

"They shouldn't have done that! They can't j…"

"Adam's awake," Drew blurts out and my mouth closes. "He woke up yesterday and had to be checked out by doctors and stuff but he's been asking for you. You and Eli. I tried calling Eli but he didn't pick up so I left a message that Adam was awake. Then I called Eli's dad and when I told him Adam was awake he told me Eli was in class and gave me your address. I was pretty sure if I called you wouldn't have picked up."

"Adam's awake?" I whisper nearly as shocked as when I saw Drew on my doorstep.

"Yeah looks like he'll be okay, I know you hate me but he's asking for you will you come and see him?" Drew asks hopefully and then baby Adam cries and Drew looks into the house.

"I can't just leave baby Adam."

"Bring him, I'm sure Adam would like to meet him although he has no idea what's happened in the last fourteen months so it will be quite a shock to him. You should still bring baby Adam and let him meet his name sake."

"I'll get the baby ready and come over," I tell Drew and he grins.

He turns going back to his car and I close the door. I pick up Adam who stops crying and put him in some warmer clothes, then I grab his diaper bag but before I leave I call Lucas at work.

"Hi Gorgeous what's up?"

"Drew just came by, Adam's awake."

"That's great, is he okay?"

"Drew said he would be and that he's been asking for me and Eli. Adam, uh baby Adam and I are going to go see Adam. Eli's in class but I'm assuming he'll come after school. I'm going to tell Adam about us and we'll probably be there for a few hours."

"Take all the time you need I'm glad he's awake and he's going to be okay. I'll see you both tonight."

"I love you."

"I love you," Lucas replies and we hang up.

On the drive to the Torres house I'm sort of shaking. Adam's been in a coma so long most of us thought he'd stay that way. So much has happened in that time I hope he's not overcome by shock when I tell him everythong. I'm also filled with joy that my best friend is awake. When I park at the Torres house I can hardly believe it, after Drew and I were fighting I thought I'd never see the inside of the house again. I get Adam from his car seat and his diaper bag and go to the basement door. Drew opens it when he sees me and motions for me to come in and when he closes the door he looks at baby Adam.

"He looks like you," Drew says and I smile. I follow Drew back to what was once Dallas' room but when Adam was in his car wreck and came home from the hospital still in a coma they made it Adam's room. "Someone's here to see you," Drew tells Adam and then moves aside so he can see me.

"Clare," Adam grins and then sees the baby in my arms, "who's that?"

"Adam Torres meet Adam Elijah Goldsworthy Valieri."

"You named him after me," Adam grins, "Elijah Goldsworthy so he's Eli's son and obviously yours as he looks just like you but Valieri?"

"Valieri is my married name," I inform him.

"You're married and you have a baby?"

I sit down with baby Adam in my arms and tell Adam everything. He gets mad at Drew when I tell about us having sex at the dance and then how Drew and Dallas were treating me. He can't believe it when I tell him I pretended to be married to Lucas for two days and then we really got married. I'm just getting to the part about telling Eli he's the dad and meeting with him at a dinner with Lucas when Eli comes in. Of course Eli is very happy to see our friend awake and he takes baby Adam from me as we begin filling Adam in on the rest of that he's missed. Twice I have to feed and change baby Adam while we're there but Eli takes one of each. When Lucas gets off work we're all still at the Torres house and when Adam says he wants to meet him I tell Lucas to come here. Adam and Drew start telling us what the doctors said. For the most part Adam is okay but they still have more tests to run. He's breathing okay, his heart is good and his vision is good. His cognitive responses were good he was able to remember just about everything but has no memory of the crash or a couple of days leading up to it. They will still need to test further brain functions and of course after 14 months in a coma his muscles have atrophied and are weak but considering everything he's doing very well.

"Can I hold him?" Adam requests.

"Yeah of course," I smile.

"I don't have much strength in my arms but I want to hold him."

"I'll put the blanket on your chest and we can put Adam on that. You can hold him there and we'll be right here," Eli tells him.

Eli gets one of Adam's blankets from the diaper bag and puts it on Adam's chest. I put Adam down on his belly, being on his belly is good for him and if he can lift his head he'll be able to see Adam. Adam, big Adam, smiles at his namesake as he holds him and gazes at him. Big Adam is still holding little Adam when Lucas texts me that he's there and I go out to greet him and bring him inside.

"Adam this is my husband Lucas," I introduce them.

"It's good to meet you I've heard all about you," Adam grins.

"You too, glad to see you back in the world of the conscious," Lucas smiles.

We stay for a little while longer, Lucas and Adam getting to know each other and Adam getting to know the child we named after our friend. I feed baby Adam once more and then we say goodnight so Lucas and I get home and get dinner and get Adam to bed. Before we leave we make plans to come back and see Adam this weekend.

"Why don't you get home and get Adam to bed and I'll pick us up some dinner," Lucas suggests when we walk out to our cars.

"Sounds great I'll see you at home," I smile and kiss my husband.

I get Adam in the car and get in driving home. When we're inside I get Adam in a bath and start getting him ready for bed. I'm feeding him in the rocking chair of the nursery when Lucas gets home. I hear him coming in the front door and a moment later he comes up to the nursery.

"Hi Buddy you had a big day," Lucas grins brushing Adam's cheek. "How about Daddy finishes putting you to bed and Mommy eats?" Lucas asks Adam taking him from me when he's done eating.

Adam just coos and Lucas puts a burp cloth over his shoulder to burp Adam. I kiss my boys and go down to the kitchen. I start eating and Lucas comes down a few moments later and turns on the baby monitor before sitting down at the table to eat.

"You're smiling, I don't think I've seen that smile before, it's not like your other smiles but it's beautiful," Lucas grins.

"I'm happy, blissfully happy. I'm going to school; I love my classes. I have an incredible, wonderful, handsome, sexy husband who takes amazing care of me. We have an amazing and beautiful baby. Things are working well with Eli, he and I are good friends, he adores his son and our custody arrangement is working great. And my best friend who I thought would be unconscious forever, and if he did wake up could be brain damaged, is awake and doing well. And because he's awake and doing well Drew and I have put our past behind us, we might never be friends but we're civil at least and the animosity is gone. Life is amazing right now and in a few months Izzy will be back with us and it will be even better."

"I love you," Lucas smiles leaning over the table to kiss me, "I love our baby, and our life. And I am extremely happy I ran into you at The Break Room seven months ago."

 **So this is the technically the last chapter but there will be a Christmas chapter at some point that jumps a few years into the future. Replacing this will be** _ **It's Not so Black & White There's a Lot of Fine Lines **_**which is the sequel to** _ **He Touched Me & I Let Him Love Me. **_**And that will premiere on Monday the 25** **th** **.**


End file.
